Rencontre dans le passé
by flogudule
Summary: Hermione est en 7ème année, Harry et Ron sont morts en tuant Voldemort... A cause d'une erreur en potion, Hermione retourne 20 ans en arrière... Au temps des maraudeurs... Hermione-Remus COMPLETE mais bientôt une suite à travers une nouvelle fic!
1. Désespoir

**Coucou !  
Voici ma première fanfic publiée !!!! Soyez indulgent plaese.  
Bonne lecture !**  
  
Chapitre 1 : désespoir…  
  
Hermione se dirigea le bureau de Dumbledore, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait libérer son cœur.  
  
Cela faisait un mois que le règne de Voldemort s'était terminé, il était mort. Le monde sorcier avait été en fête pendant une semaine, Hermione, elle, était restée cloîtrée dans un silence morbide. Pour elle, la mort de Voldemort avait bien peu d'importance, seules comptaient les pertes auxquelles elle avait dû faire face, Harry et Ron, les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour elle, étaient morts avec Voldemort. Ron s'était sacrifié pour distraire Voldemort de Harry, ainsi, Harry avait pu tuer Voldemort, vengeant ainsi ses parents, Ron et tous les pauvres innocents morts à cause de Voldemort. Les mangemorts s'étant rendus compte du meurtre de leur maître, s'étaient ligués à 30 contre Harry et l'avaient tuer. Elle n'avait plus personne au monde maintenant, ses parents étaient morts, une menace qui Voldemort lui avait donné… Et ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient plus là non plus !!!  
  
Hermione éclata en sanglot en pensant que Ron et Harry ne termineraient jamais leur dernière année à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs pour eux qu'elle avait décidé de réussir avec brio cette 7ème et dernière année, pour leur rendre hommage. Elle devait étudier ses examens pour cela, ils commenceraient dans 3 mois, Hermione se dit donc qu'il était temps de commencer ses révisions (eh oui, c'est ça Hermione… ;-))  
  
« Chupa Chups » dit-elle à la gargouille de Dumbledore et elle monta les escaliers  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
« Entrez Miss Granger » lui annonça Dumbledore derrière la porte  
  
Hermione entra les yeux embués de ses larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues « Pardonnez moi Professeur mais… je n'en peux plus ! C'est trop dur… Sirius, mes parents, Ron et puis Harry, je n'ai plus aucun ami. Je ne peux même pas voir Hagrid puisqu'il est allé reconduire Graub dans les montagnes… Je suis venue parce que… j'ai besoin de me soulager et comme vous m'avez dit que je pouvais venir vous voir… »  
  
« Je comprend Hermione, la vie est difficile après de telles pertes » Dumbledore laissa passer une pause et dit ensuite :  
  
« Hermione, tu peux venir aussi souvent que tu le désires… »  
  
« Merci Monsieur, je... oh… si vous saviez… c'est tellement dur !!! Je me dis que j'aurais dû les en empêcher, être là, j'aurais dû… oh je ne sais pas ! (Hermione sanglote) Je ne sais pas… que vais-je faire ??? Je n'ai plus personne et… Ron, Ron, il me manque… si vous saviez… il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait et… il n'est plus là ! (Véritable déluge de larmes) Harry… il était comme un frère pour moi… Je voudrais les revoir… »  
  
« Tu sais Hermione, nous avons tous des moments durs dans la vie, il faut s'en relever en souvenir des êtres chers disparus. »  
  
« Vous avez raison Monsieur, je vous remercie. Je me sens mieux à présent. »  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%% CLASSE DE POTIONS %%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
« Bien, puisque vous êtes si peu nombreux, vous pouvez travailler librement aujourd'hui, si vous avez un problème, appelez-moi. » proclama Rogue que la guerre avait adouci  
  
Hermione décida d'essayer de faire une potion de retour dans le temps, elle comptait l'essayer pour retourner voir les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Harry et Ron.  
Elle devait surtout faire attention au nombre d'écailles de serpent qu'elle mettait, la quantité décidait du nombre d'années retournées en arrière, elle devait en mettre une par année retournée en arrière. Hermione voulait retourner assister au moment de leur rencontre, leurs premiers jours à Poudlard ; elle devait donc utiliser 7 écailles à la fin de sa préparation.  
  
Ouff, enfin, elle avait presque finie sa potion, elle n'avait plus qu'à jeter les 7 écailles dans son chaudron et une fumée l'envelopperait pour la ramener 7 ans en arrière.  
  
« Neviiiiiiiiiiiile, nooooooooon » hurla Hermione alors que Neville renversait une vingtaine d'écailles dans le chaudron d'Hermione.  
  
Mais déjà, une fumée enveloppa Hermione et la transporta 20 ans en arrière…  
  
**Voilà ! Alors, vous avez aimé ???? Donnez moi vos impressions SVP !!!! **


	2. Cap sur les maraudeurs !

Chapitre 2 : Cap sur les maraudeurs !  
  
« Oh zut ! Mais enfin ! Neville aurait pu faire attention ! » maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents  
  
« Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard ! » demanda un garçon épuisé mais à l'air sympa (devinez qui c'est…)  
  
« Euh… et bien… j'aimerais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore « dit Hermione  
  
« Ok, je vais te conduire, viens »  
  
« Ah non mais c'est bon, je connais… »  
  
« Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas compris »  
  
« Euh…. (pensées d'Hermione : zut !!!! je suis pas censée connaître l'école !!! qu'est-ce que je peux inventer ????) euh… je te demandais comment tu t'appelais (ouff !)  
  
« Oh c'est vrai, on ne sait même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Remus Lupin (alors, z'aviez trouvé ?!?), je suis en 7ème à Gryffondors et toi ? »  
  
(pensées d'Hermione : Quoi ????? Je suis à cette époque là !!!! Mais alors, les parents de Harry et Sirius, ils sont là !!!!)  
  
« Bonjour Remus, je m'appelle Hermione, je suis aussi en 7ème »  
  
« Voilà, on y est ! Profiteroles aux chocolats » dit Remus à la gargouille  
  
Hermione monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte du directeur (ça devient une habitude !)  
  
« Entrez »  
  
Hermione se trouva face à un Dumbledore plus jeune mais plus anxieux  
  
« Bonjour Monsieur, en fait, ce qui m'arrive est un peu bizarre. J'étais en classe et un ami a renversé trop d'écailles de serpent et je sui ici ! »  
  
« Calme-toi, tout d'abord, comment t'appelles-tu ???? Tu es en quelle année ? A quelle maison ? »  
  
« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en 7ème à Gryffondor »  
  
« Tu as fait un bond de combien d'années en arrière ??? »  
  
« 20, Monsieur »  
  
« Bon, très bien. En attendant que la potion pour que tu puisses retourner chez toi soit prête, tu vas travailler ici comme tous les élèves. Pour la potion, il faudra sans doute à peu près un moi. Il est l'heure du dîner, va rejoindre tes camarades »  
  
« Mais Monsieur, il faut que je vous dise… »  
  
« Non Hermione, surtout pas ! Tu ne dois rien dire du futur, à personne. D'accord ? »  
  
« Bien Monsieur »  
  
« Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler. Ah oui, encore une chose, si des élèves te demandent d'où tu viens, tu diras que tes parents avaient engagés un professeur à domicile mais qu'il a pris sa retraite. »  
  
« D'accord Monsieur »  
  
%%%%%%%%%%% GRANDE SALLE %%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et regarda les élèves assis aux différentes tables, elle vit Remus faire signe de les rejoindre, lui et ses amis.  
Hermione s'avançait lorsqu'elle vit James (pensées : OH ! HARRY !!!!! Non, ce n'est pas possible !!!! Enfin, calme toi Hermione ! Ce doit être James, qu'est-ce qu'ils se ressemblent !)  
  
« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle aux 4 garçons (pensées : Il a toujours été moche l'autre rat ! Ce sale traître, je ne saurai jamais lui parler!)  
  
« Assied-toi là » lui dit gentiment Remus (il est craquant non ???)  
  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle James, l'autre qui fait du charme à la fille à côté de lui, c'est Sirius et le petit, c'est Peter »  
  
« Moi c'est Hermione, je suis en 7ème, vous aussi ? »  
  
« Eh oui, ces 4 imbéciles ont réussi à aller jusqu'en 7ème !!! Seulement pour leur intelligence parce que question maturité… » dit une très jolie fille aux yeux verts « En fait, je me présente, je m'appelle Lily Evans »  
  
« Ravie de te connaître Lily »  
  
« Hé Severus, ça va pas ??? T'as pas trouvé de shampoing ??? » lança Sirius à un jeune homme aux cheveux… pas très propres !  
  
Hermione regarda dans la direction où regardait Sirius et vit… son prof de potions !  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ???? Review SVP ! 


	3. Découverte du coeur

**Coucou !  
Merci à vos reviews (pour le premier chapitre) à :  
Audrey4 et Lupinifiliae Pour le deuxième chapitre à :  
Mel (j'ai plus détaillé, j'espère que ça te plaira)  
Aisha9 (plus de détails dans cette fic; t'inquiète, tu ne m'as pas découragée, c'est en connaissant ses erreurs qu'on peut les éviter plus tard !  
Morganna (merci )  
Et à Amy Evans !  
Gros bisous et merci pour vos reviews car quend je les lis, je saute de joie !  
Flogudule  
**  
Chapitre 3 : Découverte du coeur  
  
« Bonjour à tous, installez-vous. Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler par groupe de deux. Nous allons passer au niveau supérieur, vous allez fabriquez une potion d'invisibilité. Pour le prochain cours, vous me ferez, toujours par deux, 3 parchemins sur les doses à prendre en fonction de la durée. »  
  
Hermione regarda autour d'elle : rien, en 20 ans, n'avaient changé ; il y avait toujours les mêmes bocaux dans les armoires les murs suintaient toujours à cause de l'humidité du lac ! Toujours le même bureau, en bois de chêne, avec une coupe très stricte, l'image même du professeur ! Le prof lui, était inconnu d'Hermione, c'était un homme petit avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière, visqueux ! Son visage n'exprimait qu'une chose : le dédain. Hermione trouva que tous les profs de potions se ressemblaient !!! Tous à avantager les Serpentards dès que possible !  
  
Hermione s'approcha des 4 maraudeurs et leur demanda :  
« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je ne sais pas avec qui aller… »  
  
« Pas de problème, je vais aller avec Evans (ah, l'amour… ), Sirius, tu vas avec Peter et toi, pour limiter les dégâts en chute de points. Et toi Hermione, tu vas avec Remus, ok ? » demanda James  
  
« Pas de prob ! » dit Hermione avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme  
  
Il fallait bien dire qu'Hermione avait toujours trouvée que la « particularité » de Remus lui donnait un certain charme. Ses yeux bruns clair, tel une tablette de chocolat au lait qui étaient parfois entourés de cernes (pensées de Mione : Oui, bien sûr, ses transformations…), ses cheveux châtains très clairs dont quelques mèches cachaient toujours ses yeux faisaient de lui un garçon mignon mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, malgré ses transformations fort pénibles, Remus avait toujours un discret sourire aux lèvres, c'était quelqu'un à qui on avait envie de se confier (pensées de Mione : Non, je ne peux pas lui dire, j'ai promis à Dumbledore). Les filles de ne lui couraient pas non plus après, il était trop calme, ne voulait pas assez s'amuser et faire la fête. Il avait un air trop sérieux pour la plupart des filles.  
  
Hermione et Remus allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la classe et commencèrent à travailler. Remus expliqua gentiment que le prof de potions s'appelait Monsieur Rapaz et qu'il avantageait toujours les Serpentards (un vrai Rogue quoi !).  
  
« Lupin et sa…voisine » prononça la voix glaciale de Rapaz  
  
Remus et Hermione replongèrent dans leur chaudron en gloussant.  
  
A la fin de l'heure, ils allèrent remettre un échantillon de leur potion au prof et décidèrent de se retrouver pour le devoir le samedi à 17h à la bibliothèque.  
  
Hermione sortie de la classe troublée, elle reverrait Remus demain à la bibliothèque et analyserait un peu plus ses sentiments en sa présence. En attendant, elle allait travailler à la salle commune (on ne se change pas !)  
  
Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir, tellement de pensées s'agitaient en elle !  
  
Le lendemain, elle se morfondait dans la salle commune, plus qu'une heure à attendre avant d'aller à la biblio travailler avec Remus !! A ce moment-la, Remus descendit de son dortoir et lui proposa de faire une balade au bord du lac (trop romantique ça... !!!!).  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord d'une clairière bien cachée, Remus lui demanda doucement… « Hermione… »  
  
« Alors, les deux tourtereaux, vous essayez de rassembler vos deux cerveaux pour réussir à en faire un complet ? »  
  
« Tu es terriblement drôle Lucius » dit froidement Remus  
  
« La fille moche avec les cheveux emmêlés à coté de toi, tu l'as ramassé chez les moldues parce qu'aucune sorcière ne veut de toi ? » demanda Lucius Malefoy (évidemment…)  
  
« Et toi, les filles avec qui tu es, tu les payent pour qu'elles acceptent de rester près de toi ? » dit Remus calmement  
  
« Très drôle » laissa tomber Lucius en partant  
  
Remus se retourna vers Hermione et le vit… qui pleurait !!!!!  
  
« Mione… » dit Remus sans même savoir qu'il utilisait le surnom que lui donnait Harry et Ron ce qui la fit évidemment éclater en larmes encore plus fortes.  
  
« Mione, s'il te plaît… » dit-il en la prenant maladroitement dans ses bras pour la consoler  
  
« Oh Remus… (reniflement) si tu savais… c'est terrible !!!!!! »  
  
« Que se passe-t-il Mione ? Non Mione, ne pleure pas, ma Mione, s'il te plaît… »  
  
« Les… les gens, ils ne m'aiment pas, presque tout le monde m'ignore… ils m'appelle 'miss je-sais-tout' si je répond bien et si je ne répond pas, ils me traitent d'idiote ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, personne ne m'apprécie… »  
  
« Mais si ma Mione, je t'apprécie moi. Depuis que tu es là, je… je… enfin… jesuisbienquandtueslà »  
  
« Qu'as-tu dit ???? »  
  
« J'ai dit que… je suis bien quand tu es là parce que… enfin… tu me plais ma Mione » lâcha Remus dans un murmure  
  
« Ta Mione… ? »  
  
« Oh, pardonne moi, je le savais, j'aurais pas du te le dire… mais… quand je te vois, je fond »  
  
Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Remus  
  
« Oh Remus, mon Remus, toi aussi tu me plais… quand tu es là, mon cœur n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! »  
  
Doucement, Hermione approcha ses lèvres de celles de Remus et l'embrassa tendrement…  
  
**Laissez-moi vos impressions !  
J'adore lire vos reviews !**


	4. Mise au point

**Coucou !  
Les réponses aux reviews :  
Merci à Lupini-filiae, bubblegum7712 (si elle y retourne bien sûr,  
Sybille Luffynette (3 fois )  
Lapieuvredudésert Que des filles !! J'espère que vous avez toutes aimé !  
Gros poutous !  
Flo**  
  
Chapitre 4 : Mise au point  
  
Hermione se recula à regrets de Remus (faut bien reprendre son souffle !)  
  
« Ma Mione, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ???? »  
  
« Ce sont les gens, on dirait qu'ils me détestent et pourtant, je ne leur ai rien fait Remus… » Des larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues.  
  
« Mione, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît… Tu sais, les gens veulent te tester c'est tout et pour les Serpentards, ils sont jaloux de ton intelligence alors ils veulent te blesser ! »  
  
« Oui mais… mais… Sirius… »  
  
« Quoi Sirius, il ne t'a rien fait j'espère parce que sinon… »  
  
« Et bien, il m'appelle tout le temps 'Miss je-sais-tout', tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça fait mal ! »  
  
« J'irai lui parler mon chaton… je te promets que personne ne t'embêtera plus »  
  
« Merci Remus »  
  
Les yeux bleus de Remus la regardèrent avec un air douloureux  
  
« Mione, sèche tes larmes. Viens, on va rentrer au château et j'irai parler à Sirius » Il régnait maintenant une atmosphère plus détendue bien qu'un fond de tristesse persistait. Remus décida de le chasser en parlant de cette douleur à Hermione.  
  
« Hermione, tu sais… je ressens très fort les émotions des autres (il va pas lui dire tout au début qu'il est un loup-garou quand même !) et je sens bien qu'une douleur obscurcit ton cœur (halala, que je parle bien ! lol). Alors, si tu veux m'en parler… »  
  
« En fait, j'ai perdu deux amis très chers il y a peu de temps… ils étaient mes meilleurs amis et… et… et ils m'appelaient Mione ! » Les chutes du Niagara coulent à nouveau  
  
« Oh excuse-moi Mi.. Hermione, je ne savais pas… » dit Remus en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler »  
  
« Non, c'est pas grave, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça, j'ai l'impression que d'autres personnes tiennent à moi… Depuis qu'ils sont partis, je me demande 'pourquoi moi ?', 'pourquoi je suis en vie ?', 'ils ont sauvé le monde (pensées de Mione : Non ! Je ne peux pas lui dire, c'est impossible pour cette époque !)… ils ont sauvé des milliers de gens et ils sont morts en héros. Alors que moi, qu'ai-je fait ???? Je n'ai rien fait ! Ils méritaient de vivre, pas moi ! » Si elle continue, elle va former un lac avec ses larmes là !  
  
« Mione… tu dois vivre ! Pour eux… s'ils ont fait ça, c'est pour que des milliers de personnes vivent et je sais que tu n'as pas envie de rendre leur sacrifice vain. Tu dois être heureuse, vivre pour eux ! »  
  
Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu des propos semblables. (réfléchissez ! Au tout début !)  
  
« Allez Mione, viens, on va revenir au château » dit Remus ses yeux bruns plein de compréhension.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%% SALLE COMMUNE %%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était à la rigolade, Lily taquinait James :  
« Non mais, James Potter, comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que tu fais tomber toutes les filles ??? Elles ont juste pitié de toi alors elles font semblant d'être folle de toi ! » et à James de répondre : « Et toi, tu crois que je suis avec toi par amour, tu me fourres le doigt dans l'œil ma fille ; c'est uniquement par pitié ! ». Et à ce moment-là, ils s'embrassèrent en riant.  
  
Sirius bouquinait, enfin faisait semblant parce qu'il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il grogna et retourna à son livre.  
  
Remus et se tourna vers Hermione et il vit ses jolis yeux chocolat embués de larmes et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Ma puce, je vais m'en occuper. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini Mione »  
  
Hermione vit Remus aller s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil qu'occupait Sirius alors qu'elle allait s'installer dans un coin.  
  
#################### CONVERSTION SIRIUS-REMUS #######################  
  
« Sirius, je peux te parler ? »  
  
Sirius avait l'air plus qu'agac  
  
« QUOI ?!?!? Tu restes tout le temps avec ta copine et quand tu siffles le chien, il doit accourir ?!?!?!? » en voyant l'air peiné de Remus, il reprit « Oh, scuse-moi Moony, je sais pas ce que j'ai ces derniers jours… »  
  
« Voilà, je vais être franc. Hermione m'a dit que tu étais tout le temps désagréable avec elle et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi (quelle balance !). Elle a envie d'être ton amie comme celle de nous tous. »  
  
« Ce n'est qu'une amie peut-être pour toi ? » persifla Sirius  
  
« Non, tu as raison, plus maintenant. Elle est bien plus que ça pour moi et elle le sait… »  
  
« Que c'est meugnoooooooon !!!!! Vous sortez ensemble ??? » demanda ironiquement Sirius  
  
« Oui, elle… elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais… »  
  
A ces mots, Sirius parût s'énerver et il recommença à bouder.  
  
« Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ??? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content que Mione et moi sortions ensemble ? »  
  
« Et bien… et bien… c'est parce que maintenant, nous n'allons plus pouvoir autant nous voir » répondit précipitamment Sirius soulagé d'avoir réussi à trouver un mensonge plus ou moins crédible.  
  
« Sirius, tu sais très bien qu'avec ma… 'particularit', je sens lorsque quelqu'un me ment. (Voyant Sirius rougir il ajouta : ) Tes raisons ne regardent que toi, tu ne dois pas me les confier. Je te demande juste de faire un effort et d'apprendre à la connaître avant de la mépriser. »  
  
« Très bien, je ferai tout pour être aimable. »  
  
Hermione les observait discuter, elle s'amusa de leurs différences, elle trouva étonnant que des personnes aussi différentes soient de si grands amis.  
Autant Remus, avec ses yeux bruns paisibles et son attitude sérieuse était l'image même de l'élève sérieux dont la vie n'était jamais troublée et pourtant, Hermione le savait, c'était loin d'être le cas.  
Sirius lui, était le type même de l'élève trouble-fête. Il était drôle, bourré de charme, mignon et très, un peu trop même, sûr de lui.  
  
Hermione avait eu le temps de bien observer Sirius, il était super craquant !!!! Ses grands yeux noirs luisaient toujours d'une lueur espiègle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hirsutes, des mèches lui tombaient toujours sous les yeux. Sirius était grand, 'ça doit être difficile de l'embrasser avec ma petite taille' pensa Hermione en rougissant juste après de ses pensées 'mais enfin !!! Qu'est-ce que je pense moi maintenant !! Je suis avec Remus !!! Quand il me regarde, Sirius a une expression fâchée, il est méprisable ! Il croit que toutes les filles tombent à ses pieds !!! Ce n'est qu'un play-boy, un don juan. Remus lui, il est mignon, gentil, attentionné… parfait quoi !'  
  
Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par l'arrivée de Remus. 'Et dire que c'est mon petit ami, quelle chance j'ai !!!!!' Elle sauta dans ses bras et embrassa un Remus surpris par tant de marques d'amour. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit le visage de Sirius se refermer… Mais quelle importance !! Dans les bras de Remus, elle se sentait en sécurité.  
  
Remus alla se coucher avant Hermione et Sirius qui étaient les derniers dans la salle commune. Hermione décidé donc d'aller voir Sirius…  
  
**Vous avez aimé ???? Dites si oui (ou non, les erreurs font progresser !!!!) !  
Poutous !  
Flo**


	5. Explication

**Gros bisous et merci à **

**Amy Evans, **

**luffynette, **

**lapieuvredudesert (en effet, Sirius cache qqch... pour ma fic sur Sevy, elle est déjà écrite mais je la remanie un peu. Merci de ta proposition), **

**bubblegum712 (heuresuement, j'ai mis moins de 3 mois ! Sérieux, merci bcp, c'est super sympa. Oui, Remus le dira à Mione, pour Sirius, déso de te décevoir mais il n'a pas de penchant pour Remus !), **

**La MoUeTtE MaSke (merci, ça ma fait super plaisir de lire ta review !), **

**Angel of shadow (et non, elle ne dira rien. Ce serait bien trop dangereux ! Imagine : Lily et James confie leur secret à Sirius, donc, ils ne meurent pas mais alors, Voldemort n'est pas 'tu' par Harry !!!), **

**Lune d'Argent (je vais eassayer de faire mieux, pour Hermione, les morts de harry et Ron l'ont sensibilisées !), **

**ladydragone (déso, celui-ci est un peu court), **

**Lupini-filiae (je vais pas te le dire ! Tu saurais toute l'histoire !), **

**niil (en effet...), **

**Inwie Lupin (je vais essayer de faire moins vite ! Sirius est jaloux en effet, mais jaloux de qui ???? Remus dira à Mione mais elle ne dira rien du futur, c'est trop dangereux !!! Comme je l'ai dit à Angel of Shadow, Imagine : Lily et James confie leur secret à Sirius, donc, ils ne meurent pas mais alors, Voldemort n'est pas 'tu' par Harry!) ,  
niil lemon (pour mon pseudo, c'est un truc avec des copines mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien l'auteur !!! Surtout la bibliothécaire ! Sirius n'a pas de vues sur Remus, déso de te décevoir) ,****  
virg05  
  
13 reviews !! Je suis super extra contente !!!! Quand je lis vos reviews, ça me motive pour la suite !  
Le chapitre est pas très long mais il est 23h et je suis crevée !  
Poutou Flo ----------------------  
**  
Chapitre 5 : Explication  
  
Hermione s'approcha de Sirius, elle se dit que c'était le moment propice pour avoir une explication. La pluie tapait très fort contre les vitres, le vent mugissait et ils étaient à l'intérieur, bien au chaud près du feu. Quand Hermione se trouva juste derrière lui, elle le regarda et le trouva moins grognon ; elle lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
« Grrrrr… quoi ? » demanda Sirius sans même regarder qui lui avait tapoté l'épaule. Hermione se dit qu'il n'était en fait peut-être pas moins grognon…  
  
« Euh… Sirius, on pourrait parler s'te plait ? »  
  
« J'ai rien à t'dire »  
  
« Et bien moi si ! »  
  
« Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?!? »  
  
« A quoi ?!? A râler ?!? »  
  
« Oooooh tu te crois intelligente peut-être ?!? » demanda Sirius parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. (NDA : les pensées seront dorénavant mises entre '', c'est plus simple je pense )  
'Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve !!! Elle peut pas me lâcher non ?!?'  
  
« C'est bon, excuse-moi Sirius… je voudrais juste te parler. Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda Hermione en ayant peur d'un rejet  
  
« Pffff… t'es du genre têtue toi ! (voyant la tête déçue d'Hermione) Bon ok, viens t'asseoir sur le sofa »  
  
Hermione s'assit près de lui sans être trop proche. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment aborder le problème. Sirius, ennuyé de voir les jolies joues d'Hermione s'empourprer et en même temps amusé de la voir se mettre dans cet état à cause de lui, décida de l'aider…  
  
« Hermione… je… je… enfin, excuse-moi pour ces derniers jours. J'ai pas été très sympa avec toi… »  
  
« Alors, on est… amis ? » demanda Hermione avec espoir  
  
« Amis ! » Tout en disant ça, Sirius se pencha vers Hermione et lui fit la bise. En voyant l'air gêné d'Hermione, il ajouta « Bein quoi ? On est amis non ? »  
  
« C'est vrai, tu as tout à fait raison » et à son tour, elle lui fit la bise. Il parut quelque peu troublé mais Hermione décida de ne pas en parler. 'Bizarre, d'habitude, les marques d'affection entre amis ne le dérangent pas…' « Sirius… je peux te poser une question ? »  
  
« Bien sûr »  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu été… comme ça avec moi précisément ? »  
  
« Et bien euh… c'est à cause d'une fille… » avoua Sirius en se frottant le cou, très très mal à l'aise.  
  
Hermione constata que les pommettes de Sirius étaient rosées, elle aurait voulu savoir qui mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se taise maintenant.  
  
« Euh… Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu… indiscret ??? »  
  
« Et bien, ça dépend… quoi ? »  
  
« Comment se fait-il que tu sortes avec Remus alors que ça fait très peu de temps que tu es là… ? »  
  
« Et bien, j'avais deux amis (Hermione était visiblement très émue), je les adorais et Remus… il a beaucoup d'eux. Il a la timidité maladroite de l'un, le côté confident de l'autre. Et puis… il n'est pas banal… De plus, il est comme moi, c'est un intellectuel, il aime les livres… »  
  
« Oui, je comprends… excuse-moi de ma curiosité mais... Remus est comme un frère pour moi et je voulais être sûr que tu ne te moquais pas de lui. »  
  
« Pas de problème Sirius. Bon, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Sirius… »  
  
« Bonne nuit Mione » et il lui fit un petit bisou tout doux sur la joue.  
  
###################### DORTOIR DES FILLES ############################  
  
Hermione était en chemise de nuit, assise dans son lit ; bien calée dans son oreiller, sous les couvertures.  
  
'Il faudrait que je parle à Remus, que je ne fasse pas un jour une bourde à propos du fait qu'il est un loup-garou… Heureusement que Sirius n'est plus fâché contre moi, il a l'air tellement sympa. Ses beaux yeux noirs avaient été chargés d'amitié et d'amusement quand il parlait à James tout à l'heure… Il faut absolument que nous fassions le travail de potions, si je fais perdre des points à Gryffondor, Sirius va me détester ! « Mais enfin Mione, qu'est-ce que l'avis de Sirius peut bien faire ? » demanda une petite voix dans sa tête et elle y répondit « mais enfin, c'est mon ami, c'est normal que je me préoccupe de son avis ! »  
  
L'esprit tranquille, Hermione s'endormit en pensant à Remus, un sourire aux lèvres…  
  
########################## GRANDE SALLE ##########################  
  
Hermione prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, elle papotait avec Remus à propos de tout et de rien. Leur enfance, les cours qui leur plaisaient ; Hermione en était à parler du cours de métamorphose quand leur attention fut attirée par une fille enragée qui se précipitait sur Hermione.  
  
« GRANGER !!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC MON SIRI A MINUIT ???? »  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà un Stupéfix s'abattait sur elle…  
  
Qu'avait-elle fait et surtout, qui était cette dégénérée ????  
  
**Review please !!!!!!**


	6. Pas touche à Sirius !

**Coucou ! Voici le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée parce que je pars aujourd'hui jusque mercredi et je publierai sans doute jeudi ou vendredi prochain. Comme les cours vont recommencés, il y aura normalement un chapitre par semaine (parfois par deux semaines si j'ai bcp de boulot)  
Je vous fait des gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances et une bonne rentrée !  
Merci beaucoup à **

**luffynette (c'est très gentil ! merci !), **

**bubblegum712 (faut bien que je mette un peu de suspence !), **

**lapieuvredudesert (tu demandais que ce soit toi le fille, bein c'est toi ! déso pour son caractère mais comme je cherchais un nom et que tu as demandé ! lol. T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas du tout !), **

**Lupini-filae (en voyant ta review, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire rapido un dernier chapitre avant la rentrée !), **

**hermignonne1133 (la voilà )**

**  
**Chapitre 6 : Pas touche à Sirius  
  
« Protecto » dit Hermione juste à temps « Sirius… QUI EST CETTE CINGLEE ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIT ????????? »  
  
« Hum hum… Hermione, je te présente Frédérique Crivey… Fred, voici Hermione Granger… » dit Sirius légèrement embêt  
  
« CA TE GENE PAS D'ETRE AVEC MON SIRI EN PLEIN MILIEU DE LA NUIT ?!?!? » demanda Fred l'excitée  
  
« TON Siri ???? Mais t'es complètement maso toi ! C'est TON Siri peut-être ????? Siri en plus, t'es vraiment ridicule ! Et de tout façon, j'ai le droit de discuter avec un ami à minuit non ???? » s'énerva Hermione  
  
« C'est vrai Siriiiiiii ???? » demanda Fred en lui sautant au coup et en se collant à lui telle une méduse  
  
« Mais oui Frédérique, tu voudrais bien me lâcher maintenant ? » demanda Sirius ennuyé d'avoir une ventouse accrochée au cou  
  
« C'est ça être un sex-symbol Sirius, tu as des fans particulièrement attachante… » dit James en riant  
  
« Oh la ferme hein ! »  
  
« Alors mon Siri, tu fais un gros calin à ta Fred ???? Comment il va mon Siriiiiiiii ???? » demanda Fred comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de 3 ans  
  
« Euh Fed, j'ai pas 3 ans en fait et puis… c'est pas parce que je parle à une fille qu'il faut l'agresser »  
  
« Quoi ??? Tu n'aimes plus ta Fred ??? » elle s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Sirius (quelle cloche cette fille, une vraie madeleine !!! :p)  
  
« Mais euh… enfin Fred… je t'aime bien tu sais… » dit Sirius pour la consoler  
  
« Je veux pas vous déranger dans vos ébats mais… » dit James  
  
« James… » menaça Sirius  
  
« Vous avez pas vu ma pitchou ??? Elle m'a dit qu'elle descendait mais je l'ai pas vue ! » demanda James  
  
« Tu cherches la sang-de-bourbe Potter ? » clama Rogue en crachant le dernier mot  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Rogue » James se leva et avança vers Rogue « Tu vas ravaler tes mots, tu vas voir… T'as pas intérêt à encore insulter ma petite puce » termina-t-il après lui avoir décroché un beau direct droit dans la mâchoire.  
  
« James ! Calme-toi ! Tu viens Mione ? J'aimerai aller dans le lac… » demanda Remus  
  
« Ok ! » et Hermione se leva pour suivre Remus jusque devant le lac.  
  
« Sont mignons tu trouves pas Sirius ???? » dit James  
  
« Grrrrr… » fut la réponse de Sirius  
  
« Moi je les trouve super bien assortis ! Un peu comme nous James… tu trouves pas ? » dit Lily avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.  
  
######################## PARC DE POUDLARD ###########################  
  
Hermione et Remus se baladaient tranquillement, main dans la main, entouré d'un silence bienfaisant.  
  
« Mione… »  
  
« Mmmm… »  
  
« Ne le prends pas mal mais qu'as-tu fait avec Sirius hier ? »  
  
« On a discuté et maintenant, on est amis ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas l'autre dégénérée ?!?!? » demanda Hermione avec une pointe de tristesse  
  
« Et bien… euh… oh ! Pardonne-moi Mione, c'est que… je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi moi alors évidemment… » avoua Remus un peu honteux  
  
« Tu veux savoir pourquoi toi ? Et bien, c'est… enfin, c'est assez long ; on peut aller s'asseoir ? »  
  
Ils allèrent s'installer sur une racine d'un arbre énorme, ils s'étaient au bord du lac, sous l'ombre de l'arbre vert.  
  
« Et bien, tu m'attires par ta timidité, elle m'émeut, elle est maladroite… elle me rappelle un ami à qui je tenais énormément. Ton côté confident, me rappelle mon meilleur ami. Et puis… tu me ressembles, tu es travailleur, tu aimes les livres et puis tu es spécial ! »  
  
« Oh Mione, si tu savais… » il la regarda dans les yeux et continua : « En fait, je suis assez particulier… je… enfin… jesuisunloup-garou » dit-il précipitamment tout en levant les yeux pour voir sa réaction.  
  
Elle ne paraissait pas étonnée, ni terrifié ni quoi que ce soit !  
  
« Hermione… tu n'es pas étonnée ? Horrifiée ? Hermione, répond-moi ! » demanda-t-il suppliant  
  
« Remus… je le savais… je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais je savais… »  
  
« Oui… j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu cachais quelque chose la première fois que je t'ai vu mais si tu n'as pas le droit de le dire, ce n'est pas grave… »  
  
« Merci Remus, si tu savais… c'est très dur parfois… » et elle l'embrassa avec passion.  
  
Une fois leur baiser fini, ils décidèrent de rentrer pour faire leur travail de potion, après tout, c'était dimanche, il avait le temps !  
  
« Dis Mus… Sirius sort avec Fred ? » demanda Hermione

**Une petite review SVP !**


	7. Un heureux évenement ?

**Coucou !  
Désolé de ne pas avoir publié avant ! Je suis rentrée de Barcelone (c'était super !) mercredi et je viens de rentrer à l'école donc j'ai pas eu bcp de temps ! En plus, j'ai terminé de remanié ma première fic et je l'ai publiée !!! N'hésitez pas à aller la lire, elle s'appelle « Le passé de Severus Rogue », je publierai demain ou après-demain la suite.  
Merci bcp à : Luffynette (c'est très gentil mais je crois pas que ce soit si bien que ça )  
Bubblegum712 (je publie dès que j'ai un peu d'inspiration )  
Lupini-filae (tu me suis début le début ! Merci bcp, j'espère que ton internat est cool )  
Lapieuvredudesert (bon, je crois comprendre que tu es heureuse ! lol)  
Marie-Anne (je vais essayer de faire plus lent mais ça m'embête de faire un chapitre avec peu d'action )  
Hermignonne1133 (voilà la suite !!!!!)  
  
Gros bisous Flo** #####################################################  
  
Chapitre 7 : Un heureux évènement ?  
  
« Dis Mus… Sirius sort avec Fred ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« C'est sa groupie la plus collante, elle est folle de lui et si une fille s'approche à moins de 3 mètres de Sirius, elle pique une crise ! Mais sinon, je sais pas trop s'il l'apprécie… il a toutes les filles de l'école à ses pieds avec James. Il sortira peut-être avec elle deux ou trois jours puis il la plaquera pour une autre. Sirius aime tellement être populaire, je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait avoir une petite amie fixe parce que sinon, les filles ne lui courront plus autant après. »  
  
« Et James et Lily, c'est sérieux ? »  
  
« Si c'est sérieux ! Ils s'aiment profondément, entre eux, il y a quelque chose de très très fort que rien ne pourra jamais briser. S'ils ne se voient pas pendant 2 jours, ils dépérissent ! Pourtant, il y a quelques temps, c'était pas comme ça !!! Mais un jour, ils ont du faire un travail ensemble et ça a changé ! »  
  
Le silence les entourait à nouveau quand Remus demanda :  
« Mione, tu penses quoi de mes amis ? »  
  
« Je trouve Sirius très impulsif, souriant, obstiné, très sûr de lui, certainement trop ! James lui, est heureux, tout simplement, je pense qu'en cas de problème, on peut toujours s'adresser à lui. Peter, quand à lui… je… je… 'non, tu peux rien dire !' enfin, il a l'air timide. » répondit Hermione soulagé d'avoir trouvé une réponse plausible.  
  
« Demain c'est la pleine lune et nous allons la sortie à Pré-au-Lard durant la journée… »  
  
« C'est rien Remus, on partira avant qu'il fasse nuit… »  
  
« Merci Mione, tu es tellement… compréhensive »  
  
« Alors les amoureux, on se bécotent sous les buissons ?!? » demanda une voix méprisante  
  
« Qu'est'tu veux Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione d'une façon cinglante  
  
« Eh bien… si tu me le demandes si gentiment… je dirais… » Lucius marqua une pause puis dit : « TOI ! »  
  
« Tu peux toujours rêver ! T'as qu'à aller payer une des petites connes de ta maison. Si tu leur donnes 30 gallions, peut-être seront-elles d'accord… »  
  
« Mais c'est que la petite sang-de-bourbe reprend les mêmes répliques que son crétin de copain… T'es même pas capable de trouver quelque chose d'original ?!? » demanda Malefoy en avançant une main assurée vers le décolleté d' Hermione  
  
CLAC  
  
« Que penses-tu de cette réplique ? Essaye de faire passer la marque de mes cinq doigts sur ta joue pour un accident contre une branche… »  
  
« C'est bon Sang-de-bourbe, tu me le payeras… » dit Lucius en ruminant, la main toujours appuyée contre sa joue (eh oui, elle y est allée fort la petite Hermione !)  
  
« Tu viens Remus ? J'ai un peu froid je t'avoue… »  
  
« Grrrr… fait très bon ! »  
  
« Remus ? » demanda Hermione doucement  
  
« Excuse-moi Mione, je suis toujours un peu… énervé à l'approche de la pleine lune »  
  
« Pas grave, on y va ? »  
  
« On y va ! » Et Remus lui planta un petit bisou sur le nez  
  
################## SALLE COMMUNE ####################  
  
Quand ils entrèrent, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse, plein de gens discutaient dans des fauteuils moelleux, l'air heureux. Ils aperçurent Sirius avec une dizaine d'admiratrices autour de lui, en train de leur raconter un de ses exploits au quidditch ; Peter lisait un livre dans un coin sombre et James et Lily se regardaient amoureusement devant les flammes.  
  
« Hermione, je peux te parler 2 minutes s'te plaît ? » demanda Lily  
  
« Bien sûr » et elle suivit cette si jolie fille dont les cheveux roux voletaient dans son dos et dont les yeux verts étaient brillants d'amour pour James.  
  
Elles s'assirent dans un gros fauteuil bien rembourré, elles s'étaient assises sur le côté droit de la cheminée, légèrement à l'écart. Les yeux de Lily brillaient comme des émeraudes.  
  
« Hermione, je peux te confier un secret ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, je serai muette comme une tombe ! »  
  
« C'est une expression moldue ça ! » s'exclama Lily en rigolant « Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne mais… voilà, ce n'est pas encore sûr mais je crois que je suis enceinte !!!!! » dit-elle remplie de joie  
  
« Ah bon mais… il faudrait que tu voies un médecin pour être certaine. Je suis super heureuse pour toi si cela s'avère juste ! »  
  
« J'ai pris rendez-vous chez un médecin pour demain à Pré-au-Lard !!!! Ne dis rien à James, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit déçu si je me serais trompée ! »  
  
« Pas de problème ! »  
  
« Merci Hermione, je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Tu es vraiment une amie super ! » et Lily partit rejoindre James  
  
« Bonne nuit Mus, je vais me coucher. »  
  
« Fais de beaux rêves ma Mione. A demain »  
  
'C'est vraiment super !!! Et dire que c'est sans doute Harry qui vit dans ce petit ventre encore tout plat ! Elle a de la chance d'être si sûr que James soit le bon…'  
  
**Review please !**


	8. Pré au Lard

**Coucou !  
Juste une chose très importante ! J'ai oublié dans les chapitres précédents de mettre que TOUT APPARTIENT A JK ROWLING !  
Merci bcp à :  
-hermignonne1133 : merci !  
-Lupini-filae : c'est de famille les baffes chez eux !  
-lafolledel'ardante : MERCI beaucoup Chouchou ! T'es vraiment une amie super !  
-lapieuvredudesert : je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçue... -marie-anne : là, je vais rougir ! merci bcp bcp bcp !  
-plumette : j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre -Inwie Lupin : alors, ta review, je l'ai adorée ! Moi non plus, je suis pas fan des Remus-Sirius,pour Remus et le fait qu'il dise déjà à hermione qu'il est un loup-garou, je pense que Remus doit ête quelqu'un qui fait facilement confiance (peter... hum hum) et bon, comme il l'aime ! Pour Sirius, tu verras (hi hi hi), moi aussi, j'aimais bien l'idée pour Lily ! Après une si chouette reviw, je mets la suite immédiatemment !  
ANNONCE : des gens trouvent que ça va trop vite alors j'ai ralentis, j'espère que c'est mieux !  
2ème ANNONCE : je publierai sans doute un chapitre (parfois deux) par semaine pendant l'annnée scolaire.  
Gros bisous Flo Bonne lecture !**

**  
**Chapitre 8 : Pré-au-Lard  
  
« Salut Lily ! T'as pas vu Remus ce matin ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Non, il est encore dans leur dortoir avec James et Sirius »  
  
« Ah ok ! Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ??? »  
  
« J'ai rendez-vous à 16 heures. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander, pourrait-on dire aux garçons que l'on va se promener à deux et qu'on veut être ensemble ??? Comme ça, James ne saura rien… et puis… je suis un peu stressée et j'aimerais bien qu'une amie comme toi m'accompagne… »  
  
'Elle me considère comme son amie !' « Bien sûr Lily, pas de problème. Ce sera pour moi un plaisir de t'accompagner. »  
  
« Ohé ! Les filles, comment vous allez ??? James et Remus arrivent, ils terminent de se préparer. Alors, on va ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Sirius  
  
« Ok ! » répondirent les deux filles en même temps  
  
« Ca vous dérange pas que Fred vienne avec nous ? J'aimerais l'amener chez Madame Pieddodu… »  
  
« Tu vas lui proposer de sortir avec toi ? » demanda Lily curieusement  
  
« Eh bien, mademoiselle Evans, je vous trouve bien indiscrète ! Non, je rigole. Je pense que je vais lui proposer, je me demande comment ce sera de sortir avec ; ça pourrait être drôle ! »  
  
« Enfin Sirius ! Ca t'amuse de sortir avec des filles et de les jeter comme des vieux gants de dragons après ?!? Je me demande parfois si t'es pas un monstre ! » dit James qui venait de descendre  
  
« Pffff… si on peut plus s'amuser ! » répondit Sirius  
  
« Ca t'es déjà arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un le monstre ?!? » demanda James  
  
« Ca m'arrive ! »  
  
« Fred ????????????? » demanda James estomaqu  
  
« Non » répondit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à James, Lily et en s'attardant un peu plus sur Hermione  
  
Un léger malaise s'installait quand Remus descendit  
  
« Eh bien ! Vous avez lancé un maléfice à Sirius pour qu'il se taise ou quoi ? »  
  
« Non, on… réfléchissait. Figure toi que Sirius va demander à Fred de sortir avec lui et il est amoureux d'une autre fille ! » répondit Lily  
  
« Tu m'as toujours paru bizarre Sirius ! C'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être qu'on aille montrer nos autorisations de sortie à Surnard ! » dit Remus  
  
« Ok ! »  
  
En descendant, Lily proposa le programme de la journée :  
« Pour aujourd'hui, je vous propose qu'on aille boire aux 3 balais à 5, sans Peter puisqu'il ne sait pas venir, il est en retenue chez Rapaz et sans Fred… parce que enfin… c'est Fed ! Ensuite, Hermione et moi aimerions aller nous promener seules à seules et on se retrouvera vers 17 heures pour aller faire quelques magasins. Ca vous va ? »  
  
« C'est parfait ! Eh Remus ! Puisque Lily et Hermione ne veulent plus de nous… »  
  
« Enfin James ! On veut juste parler à deux, c'est tout ! » dit Lily en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Hermione  
  
« Mouais… puisque les filles ne seront pas là et que le Siri à Fred sera avec elle, si on allait faire un tour du côté de Derviche et Bang ??? » demanda James en rigolant de la mine furieuse de Sirius  
  
############################ PRE-AU-LARD ###############################  
  
L'ambiance était à la rigolade aux 3 balais, Sirius était charrié de tous à propos de Fred, tous se demandant comment Sirius s'y prendrait pour demander à Fred d'être sa petite copine !  
  
« SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, TA FRED EST LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Fred de l'entrée du bar à Sirius assis tout au fond de la salle  
  
Les gens ayant tous entendu ce que venait de dire Fred, se retournèrent pour la voir courir à toutes jambes et tomber dans les bras de Sirius en le grondant : « Eh bien Siri, tu dis plus à ta petite Fred où tu es ??? Je t'ai cherché partout mon Siriiiiiiii »  
  
« Bonjour ma Fred chérie, ça te dirait d'aller avec moi chez madame Pieddodu ? » demanda Sirius avec un air séducteur (pour rappel aux lecteurs : chez madame Pieddodu, c'est le rendez-vous des amoureux…)  
  
« Ooooooh, tu veux dire que… qu'on sort ensemble ???? » demanda Fred un peu émue  
  
« Si tu le veux ma Fred… »  
  
James qui était derrière Fred fit semblant de vomir et Sirius, sur le point d'éclater de rire, dit à Fred :  
« Ma petite praline chérie, si tu allais déjà chez madame Pieddodu garder une table ? Je te rejoins dans 5 petites minutes mon petit sucre… »  
  
« D'accord mon petit Siri »  
  
Une fois Fred partie, toute la table éclata de rire !  
  
« Mon petit sucre…, ma petite praline chérie…, ma Fred chérie… ; Sirius, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? » demanda Lily  
  
« Bah, je suis son petit ami ! Et puis… de toute façon, les femmes, plus on est ridicule avec, plus elles sont heureuses. Ce qui compte, ce qu'elle croit que je l'aime ! »  
  
« SIRIUS ! C'est comme ça que tu considères les femmes ?!? Tu… t'es… t'es vraiment un pauvre macho doublé d'un crétin ! Si pour toi, c'est ça sortir avec quelqu'un, t'as qu'à t'acheter un animal ! » s'énerva…  
  
**Alors, qui s'est énervé ?  
Review please !**


	9. Visite chez le médicomage

**Coucou !  
Petite dédicace spéciale à Marine qui est ma 100ème reviewveuse tous sites confondus !! 112 reviews déjà (sans compter les mails de Mina !!!!) !!! Je suis super heureuse !  
Donc je remercie 100000 de fois tous ceux qui suivent ma fic !  
Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé qui s'énervait : **

**-Lupini-filae **

**-Inwie Lupin **

**-****luffynette **

**-virg05  
  
Et merci bcp à :  
-Lupini-filae, voici la suite !  
-bubblegum712, eh non, pas Lily !!!! Je vais essayer de faire plus clair pour qu'on sache qui dit quoi !  
-Inwie Lupin, merci Alberto ! Ta review m'a bcp fait rire ! Moi aussi j'aime pas Fred ! Il est pas prévu qu'il se batte (enfin, pas pour l'instant !).T'as pas honte de laisser ta copine pour lire une fic ! mdr. Te sous-estime pas Inwie et Alberto est pas cool, t'as qu'à le virer des reviews !  
-luffynette, merci !  
-hermignonne1133, j'ai essayé de faire une énorme suite !  
-lapieuvredudesert, mdr, Sirius n'a pas bcp d'estime pour Fred ! **

**-Fanny-Pierette ou lafolledefannylardanteavecunaàlaplacedue, pas d'augustine pour ce chapitre, ni de mère fred, sorry.  
-virg05, c'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé !  
  
Bisous Flo  
**  
Chapitre 9 : Visite chez le médicomage…  
  
« SIRIUS ! C'est comme ça que tu considères les femmes ?!? Tu… t'es… t'es vraiment un pauvre macho doublé d'un crétin ! Si pour toi, c'est ça sortir avec quelqu'un, t'as qu'à t'acheter un animal ! » s'énerva Hermione (eh oui !)  
  
« Oh c'est bon hein ! Je m'en fous, je l'aime pas ! » bougonna Sirius  
  
« T'es… t'es ignoble ! Tu viens Lily, si on allait se promener dès maintenant ? Cia Remus » dit Hermione furieuse  
  
« Allons-y. A tout à l'heure James » dit Lily  
  
Une fois les filles parties, Sirius s'exclama :  
« Mais elle est cinglée ou quoi ??? Pas besoin de m'agresser comme ça ! »  
  
« Sirius ! T'as vu ce que t'as dit ! A t'entendre, on dirait que tu sors avec des filles pour avoir un peu de compagnie ! » répondit Remus  
  
« Mouais c'est vrai, t'as raison ! J'irai m'excuser auprès d'elle ce soir »  
  
################# RUES DE PRE-AU-LARD ###########################  
  
« J'avais jamais imaginé que Sirius était un tel macho ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?!? C'est dégueulasse ce qu'il pense des filles !!! On n'est pas des toutous qui idolâtrent leur petit ami en espérant avoir un susucre ! Tu trouves ç normal ce qu'il dit ???? » demanda Hermione en rage  
  
« Non, je suis un peu étonnée j'avoue. Sirius peut-être quelqu'un de tellement fantastique !!!! Je sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ! » répondit Lily  
  
« Enfin, c'est pas grave, oublions ce crétin ! On a mieux à parler ! Alors, c'est à quelle heure ? »  
  
« 16 heures ! Je suis trop stressée !! Je suis presque certaine qu'il va y avoir un petit bout'chou ! J'ai 2 mois de retard et je suis souvent barbouillée le matin alors… »  
  
« C'est super mais… comment vous allez faire ? Il reste quand même 3 mois de cours à Poudlard et après, il y aura vos études d'auror… »  
  
« Oui bien sûr mais j'étudierai pour être auror à la maison et James ira en cours pendant que je m'occuperai du bout'chou. Mais… rien n'est sûr alors ne prévoyons rien avant ! Hum… Hermione ? »  
  
« Oui Lily ? »  
  
« Est-ce que… tu accepterais de venir avec moi dans le cabinet ? Je ne sais pas comment se passe un rendez-vous de ce style chez les sorciers et… je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule ! »  
  
« Bien sûr Lily, ça me ferait super plaisir !!!!!! » répondit Hermione  
  
« Super ! Merci Hermione ! Ah ! C'est ici, entrons. »  
  
Hermione suivit Lily dans un beau hall dans les ocres, avec des beaux tableaux de médicomages faisant la sieste. Les fauteuils étaient très rembourrés, rouge foncé.  
Lily demanda à l'hôtesse où elles devaient aller et que celle-ci lui indiqua d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle au bout du couloir.  
  
« Olala, je suis trop nerveuse !!! » dit Lily  
  
« Reste zen Lily ( n'est-ce pas Cricri ?!? ;-P ) ! Tout va bien se passer ! Ou tu as raison et c'est super ou tu t'es trompé et c'est pas grave ; tu auras encore bien le temps d'avoir un Ha… 'mais non !!! Je peux pas dire ça !' un James junior ! » dit Hermione en se rattrapant  
  
« Mademoiselle Lily Evans ? » demanda une infirmière qui venait d'arriver  
  
« Oui, c'est moi… » répondit Lily blanche comme un linge à cause du stress.  
  
« Monsieur Londubat va vous recevoir ; si vous voulez bien me suivre… » dit l'infirmière.  
  
L'infirmière avança dans un autre couloir, pendant qu'elle la suivait, Hermione eut tout le loisir de l'observer. L'infirmière était toute en jaune pâle, son visage peu original était illuminé par ses cheveux bleu-gris.  
  
« Madame… excusez-moi… mon amie pourrait-elle m'accompagner dans le cabinet du médecin ? » demanda Lily  
  
« Le trac hein ?!? » dit l'infirmière « Je vous comprend ! Il y a 5 ans, j'étais étudiante et j'étais dans la même position que vous, j'aimais le père mais je n'étais pas certaine de…. » papotait l'infirmière  
  
Hermione et Lily échangèrent un clin d'œil face au monologue de l'infirmière, Hermione mima quelqu'un qui papote sans arrêt et Lily éclata de rire.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai que cette journée fut très drôle ! » dit l'infirmière, croyant que Lily rigolait grâce à son histoire. « Bon et bien, vous y êtes ; si vous revenez, demandez Vincianne et je pourrai vous raconter la suite de l'histoire ! »  
  
« Je n'y manquerai pas ! » dit Lily et elle murmura ironiquement à Hermione : « Supeeeeeeeeer ! »  
  
« Mademoiselle Evans ? Bonjour, je suis Cornelius Londubat. Je vais m'occuper de vous… » dit le médecin qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
« Bonjour Monsieur Londubat, mon amie Hermione peut-elle venir avec moi ? » demanda Lily  
  
« Pas de problème, vous venez de Poudlard ? »  
  
« Tout à fait, nous sommes en 7ème » répondit Hermione  
  
« Ah, vous connaissez peut-être mon fils Franck Londubat alors ? » demanda Cornelius  
  
« Bien sûr ! Franck est dans la même classe que nous ! » dit Lily enthousiaste de pouvoir parler en terrain connu  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'on devrait s'occuper un peu de toi maintenant. Tu sais comment ça va se passer ? »  
  
« Euh non, mes parents sont moldus donc ils ne savent comment ça se passent chez les sorciers évidemment ! » dit Lily  
  
« Eh bien, d'abord tu me donneras tes symptômes, ensuite je t'appliquerai une crème sur le ventre qui, si elle devient rouge une fois que tu as bu la potion, signifie qu'un petit bébé est en toi ; si elle devient bleu, c'est que ce n'est pas la cas. Tu es favorable à l'idée d'avoir un enfant maintenant ? » « Oh oui !!! J'aime James et comme j'ai presque fini mes études… »  
  
« Tant mieux. Alors, quels sont tes symptômes ? »  
  
« J'ai 2 mois de retard et je me sens barbouillée le matin » dit Lily  
  
« Tiens, relève un peu ton t-shirt pour que je puisse mettre la crème. Voilàààà, merci » et Cornelius étala la crème sur le ventre de Lily. « Il va falloir attendre 2 minutes »  
  
« Hermione ? »  
  
« Oui Lily ? »  
  
« Tu crois que James sera heureux si il y a un bout'chou ? »  
  
« J'en suis certaine Lily ! »  
  
« Lily ? Bois ça s'il te plaît » demanda Cornelius  
  
Lily but la potion rouge bordeaux et la crème devient rouge. Lily sauta du fauteuil et hurla de joie !!!  
  
« HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« J'ai vu Lily, c'est super !!! Je suis très heureuse pour toi ! »  
  
« Tu voudras bien être la marraine ? » demanda Lily  
  
'Zut ! Je peux pas être la marraine de Harry quand même !!!! Oh et puis si ! J'aurai qu'à m'arranger, je vais aller demander à Dumbledore, il saura m'aider' « Merci Lily, si c'est possible, ce serait fantastique » dit-elle les yeux humides.  
  
« Mes félicitations Lily » dit Cornelius  
  
« Au revoir Monsieur, tu viens Hermione, je dois aller le dire à James ! »  
  
################# RUES DE PRE-AU-LARD ####################  
  
« JAMES ! JAMEEEEEEEEEES ! » hurla une voix  
  
« Une nouvelle admiratrice James ? » demanda Remus en rigolant  
  
« Non, c'est la voix de Lily » répondit James un peu inquiet  
  
« JAMES ! » et Lily lui sauta dans les bras  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ma Lily ? Il y a un problème ? Je t'ai entendu hurler… »  
  
« Non James, j'ai une très très bonne nouvelle… »  
  
**Alors, comment James va-t-il le prendre ?  
Review please !!!**


	10. James, Remus et Sirius avec leur copine

**Coucou !  
Petite chose que j'oublie à chaque fois : tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf ma petite Fred !  
Chapitre pas très long parce que j'ai un gros test de math lundi donc faut que je bosse !  
Merci beaucoup à : **

**-****virg05 : t'inquiète pas, James va bien le prendre !  
-lapieuvredudesert : Sirius va changer heureusement... pas dans ce chapitre mais un peu plus tard.  
-Catherine la gynéco des moldus (là c'est possible que tu me reconnaisse pas) : merci beaucoup chouchou et vive Mister Fride !  
-hr ou hermignonne1133 : t'as tout à fait raison !  
-bubblegum 712 : si si, james va très bein le prendre !  
-Lady Lyanna : waouw ! je suis trop heureuse qu'une auteur dont j'adore une fic m'écrive une review !  
-Luffynette : merci!  
-Liliz5 : bien sûr que je suis toujours d'accord !!! Donne moi l'adresse quand il sera construit !  
-niil-lemon : on siat pas pour la marraine d'harry donc ça me laisse le champ libre ! Pour Siirus, il est un peu maso.  
-Aisha9 : voici la suite !  
Gros bisous à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic !  
Flogudule  
**  
Chapitre 10 : James, Remus et Sirius avec leur copine…  
  
« James ? Tu veux savoir ? » demanda Lily  
  
« Evidemment ma Lily mais si… nous allions chez madame Pieddodu pour parler ? Je dois aussi te parler de quelque chose… » demanda James en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione et Remus (en clair, il veut être tranquille avec Lily)  
  
« D'accord ! Hermione, on vous retrouve à Poudlard ok ? » demanda Lily éclatante de joie  
  
« Pas de problème Lily. T'inquiète pas, il va être aussi heureux que toi ! » lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille « Hum hum… Remus, tu viens, je voudrais aller me promener »  
  
« Euh oui, bien sûr Mione » répondit Remus qui avait enfin compris qu'il gênait. « A demain Lily ! (bah oui, c'est la pleine lune donc il verra pas Lily le soir !) »  
  
(Z'inquiétez pas, je vais pas être sadique, vous allez voir ce qui va se passer avec James et Lily !!!!!)  
  
Une fois arrivés chez Madame Pieddodu et tranquillement installés, James dit à Lily : « Vas-y Lily, je t'écoute. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »  
  
« Non, non, TOI d'abord ! »  
  
« TOI ! » dit James  
  
« Bon d'accord, eh bien… tu sais que cet après-midi, j'étais avec Hermione ? »  
  
« Oui et alors Lily ? »  
  
« Eeeeet… » Lily prit une grande bouffée d'air et dit : « Etjesuisalléechezunmédicoamgeparcequejemeposaisdesquestions »  
  
« QUOI ? J'ai rien compris là Lily ! »  
  
« Eh bien » commença Lily en se tortillant les cheveux de stress « voilà, je me posais des questions et… » Elle ferma les yeux et dit dans un souffle « Je suis enceinte James »  
  
« Tu… tu… tu es enceinte ?!? » dit James bouche bée  
  
« Oui… » dit Lily d'une toute petite voix  
  
« Mais… mais… (faut qu'il se remette le pauvre !) c'est génial mon amour !!!!!!!! »  
  
« C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Lily  
  
« Bien sûr que oui ! » et James se leva pour soulever Lily dans ses bras en hurlant de joie qu'il allait être papa.  
  
Les couples chez Madame Pieddodu applaudirent de toutes leurs forces ce couple si attachant  
  
« Alors ma Lily, il est prévu pour quand ce petit bébé ? »  
  
« Pour fin juillet, début août. C'est parfait, il reste 3 gros mois de cours : le reste de février, mars, avril et mai ; en juin, on passe nos examens et en août, le bout'chou arrive ! » dit Lily en calculant  
  
« Le bout'chou… c'est mignon ça ! » fit James songeur  
  
#################### PARC DE POUDLARD #####################  
  
« Mus ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Mmmmm… » répondit-il  
  
« C'est… très douloureux ? »  
  
« Et bien » Remus rougit un peu et dit « Oui, ça fait très mal tant que je conserve mon esprit humain. Une fois que je raisonne comme un loup-garou, je ne ressens plus autant la douleur. Mais c'est vrai que quand mes os se déforment c'est très très douloureux » avoua Remus  
  
« Et tu ne prends pas de potion ? »  
  
« Si, Rapaz (ndlr : prof de potions) m'en fabrique une à chaque pleine lune mais bon, ça atténue pas grand-chose ! D'ailleurs Mione, dans une heure, il faudra que je parte… » dit Remus  
  
« Si on allait vers quelques courses tant qu'on a la temps ? »  
  
################ MADAME PIEDDODU ####################  
  
« MON SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » Hurla Fred dans la jolie petite antre de Madame Pieddodu en se jetant au cou de Sirius tout en l'étouffant (sans faire exprès bien sûr) « Comme je suis heureuse… tu as enfin compris que j'étais Celle qu'il te fallait (complètement mytho la fille !) ! »  
  
« Ouais ouais… » dit Sirius qui (pardonnez moi l'expression) s'en foutait royalement  
  
Quelques couples autour regardaient ce couple qui paraissaient si mal assorti par rapport au couple de tout à l'heure (Lily et James). Le garçon, avec ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses yeux, son visage exprimant une moue ennuyée et ses longs doigts pianotant sur la table, paraissait n'avoir qu'une envie : partir. La fille qu'en à elle, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus pleins de vie et son visage un peu commun, avait l'air en idolâtrie devant son petit ami. Elle l'étouffait sous ses embrassades mais n'en avait cure ; elle rayonnait tellement de bonheur qu'elle en paraissait jolie. 'Elle est pas mal quand elle est super heureuse, je devrais peut-être le garder quelques semaines… ou peut-être plus, qui sait si elle a pas des qualités cachées…' pensa Sirius  
  
« Mon petit sucre… on va devoir rentrer maintenant… » dit Sirius  
  
« D'accord mon Siri, tant que je reste avec toi… »  
  
« Il faudra que tu ailles dans ta salle commune, chez les Poufsouffle… » dit Sirius en se levant  
  
« Tu m'invites pas dans ta salle commune Siriii ? » demanda Fred avec un air enjôleur tout à fait raté  
  
« Je… je crois pas que les Gryffondors apprécieront… » répondit-il heureux d'avoir trouvé une bonne excuse  
  
Une fois sorti de chez Madame Pieddodu, Sirius tourna les yeux vers Poudlard et vit une magnifique silhouette de fille de dos. La fille faisait un signe à une personne que Sirius ne voyait pas ; elle était magnifique, ses cheveux flottaient au vent sous son joli chapeau rose, elle portait un pantalon prune et un débardeur rose pâle qui faisaient ressortir sa belle peau. On ne la distinguait pas très bien dans la légère brume qui entourait Pré-au-Lard.  
  
« Fred ? FRED ? » demanda Sirius quelque peu énervé  
  
« Oui mon Siri ? »  
  
« Qui est cette jolie fille là-bas ? » « Mais enfin Siri, c'est… ####################################  
  
**Et voilà ! Alors, à votre avis, c'est qui la fille ?  
  
Reviews SVP ! **


	11. ParrainMarraine

Bonjour !  
Juste une chose d'abord !  
**Je cherche une personne qui souhaiterait illustrer ma fic donc si l'un de vous est intéressé… qu'il me laisse une review ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux que ça intéresseraient. Bien sûr, étant donné que je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, je ne peux rien vous offrir sauf un ENORME bisou et plein de merci !**  
Petit rappel : tout appartient à JK Rowling !  
Chapitre court parce que je suis un peu malade !  
Réponses aux reviews :  
Merci à :  
-bubblegum712, non, il y aura plus de nouveaux persos !  
-Inwie Lupin : t'as raison ! Pas d'albert aujourd'hui ? lol -les-divans-infernales : merci bcp de lire ma fic !  
-diabella : t'as raison !  
-Adrianne Rogue : merci bcp bcp !  
-marie-anne : t'as raison aussi !  
-virg05 : t'as aussi raison bien sûr !  
-hermignonne1133 : voici la suite !  
-lapieuvredudesert : ton siri est en danger.  
-Lilyz5 : pas de prob pour ton site, c'ets vrai que j'en ai jamais lu de Mione/Remus !  
-Aisha9 : très bonne hypothèse !  
-Lady Lyanna : t'as raison pour tout ! J'adore "Huit ans plus tard" ! Dommage que t'aies arreté pour l'instant !  
-Thaïs : je t'adore chouchou !  
-angela stevens : j'essaye de ralentir ! T'as raison pour la personne !  
  
Gros bisous Bonne lecture Flogudule  
  
Chapitre 11 : Parrain/Marraine ?  
  
« Mais enfin Siri, c'est Hermione ! C'est bizarre ses vêtements, c'est vraiment pas son style le rose ! » répondit Fred  
  
« Hermione ?!?!? Ca lui va vachement bien comme tenue en tous cas… » fit Sirius en observant bien Hermione  
  
« Siriiiiii ! Ca va pas non ? » demanda Fred furieuse qu'il regarde Hermione et non elle !  
  
« Oh c'est bon hein toi ! » lui cloua-t-il le bec « EH ! HERMIONE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? » hurla Sirius  
  
« Ah ! Salut Sirius. C'est Remus qui partait » répondit Hermione  
  
« Quoi ??? Il est où Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Il est malade ? » demanda Fred la commère  
  
« Non non, il doit juste… aller voir sa tante qui ne va pas bien ! » lui dit Hermione soulagée  
  
« Ah ok, mon Siriiiii, je dois aller dans ma salle commune, je suis désolée de te quitter, je penserai beaucoup à toi pour que tu ne sois pas triste sans moi mon Siriiiii » déclama Fred  
  
« Ouais, c'est ça. T'inquiète, je m'occuperai très bien tout seul ! » dit Sirius  
  
Fred le quitta après lui avoir collé un ENORME bisou destiné aux lèvres de Sirius mais que Sirius réussit à dévier sur sa joue  
  
« Hermione… je te prie de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je comprend que tu ne partages pas mes convictions » dit Sirius  
  
« C'est bon, on laisse tomber ! Mais par contre… » Hermione le prit par le bras en l'emmenant vers le parc « Tu vas m'expliquer un peu tes convictions en marchant ! »  
  
« Bien patron ! » répondit-il en rigolant « Sirius… pourquoi sors-tu avec des filles si tu penses qu'elles ne sont que des bouche-trous à ton emploi du temps ? »  
  
« Eh bien… je peux te faire une confidence ? » demanda Sirius  
  
« Bien sûr, je ne dirai rien, promis »  
  
« J'ai un peu réfléchi aujourd'hui… »  
  
« Ca t'arrive ??? » demanda Hermione en rigolant  
  
« Oh, très drôle ! » dit Sirius sarcastique « Voilà, je pense que toutes les filles que j'ai fréquentées, elles… enfin elles ne comptaient pas et bon… après ce que tu m'as si gentiment (hum hum…) dit, je me suis rendu compte que je connaissais deux filles géniales, absolument fantastiques qui sachent parler et raisonner normalement donc je me dit qu'il y en a peut-être d'autres comme elles même si ce sont des perles rares… »  
  
« SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!! HERMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE !!!! J'AI UNE SUPER NOUVELLE !!!! » hurla James accompagné d'une Lily euphorique alors qu'ils étaient à au moins 500 mètres d'eux.  
  
Une fois que James et Lily les eurent rejoints, Sirius demanda en plaissantant : « Aurais-tu par hasard quelque chose à me dire James ? »  
  
« Hum hum, mon cher Sirius, j'ai l'immsense plaisir de t'annoncer que bientôt, tu devras supporter un Potter de plus ! » dit James en rigolant  
  
« Quoi ? Hein ? Ton père compte venir à Poudlard ? » deamnda Sirius (pas rapide à la détente le gamin ! )  
  
« Mais non espèce d'idiot ! Tu vas être parrain ! »  
  
« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius toujours aussi rapide  
  
(respire… il va comprendre… )  
  
« PARCE QUE LILY ATTEND UN BEBE !!!! » hurla James  
  
« Et… tu veux que je sois le parrain ? » demanda Sirius ému avant de sauter dans les bras de James « Oooh mon frère, bien sûr que c'est oui !!! Je t'adore tu sais » dit Sirius les larmes aux yeux  
  
« Mais moi aussi tu sais… » dit James attendri en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère de cœur.  
  
« Et toi Hermione, tu veux bien être la marraine ? » demanda Lily en laissant les deux garçons entre eux  
  
« Mais Lily… tu es sûre ? Parce que… enfin… tu ne me connais pas beaucoup… » dit Hermione  
  
« Aucune importance ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et c'est tout ce qui compte ! »  
  
« Merci Lily, merci beaucoup ! » dit Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de Lily (et oui, ça se répète) « Mais… tu sais… je vais partir et je ne voudrai pas qu'Ha 'Ca va pas bien toi ! Tu peux pas dire le prénom de l'enfant alors qu'on sait même pas si c'est un garçon !', je ne voudrai pas que le petit bout'chou se plaigne un jour de ne pas connaître sa marraine alors… peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je fusse sa marraine de cœur ainsi il pourra avoir une 'vraie' marraine »  
  
« C'est une bonne idée Hermione mais le bout'chou n'aura pas d'autres marraines que toi ! » dit Lily  
  
« Ah mais en fait, félicitations James ! » dit Hermione  
  
« De même à Lily » dit Sirius  
  
« Il est où Remus ? » demanda James  
  
« Il est déjà parti pour ses transformations » dit Hermione « D'ailleurs… il faut qu'on y aille Sirius »  
  
« Euh… c'est-à-dire que je vais restée avec Lily et Hermione ce soir… » répondit Sirius  
  
« Pfffff… Allez j'y vais ! Bonne soirée ! » dit James en partant en courant  
  
« Hermione… tu es au courant pour James ? » demnda Lily  
  
« Euh non »  
  
« Et bien en fait, James, Peter et moi sommes des Animagus et nous restons avec Mus durant ses transformations. » répondit Sirius  
  
« C'est super d'avoir fait ça ! » dit Hermione  
  
« Bon les filles, je vous laisse deux minutes, je dois aller parler à quelqu'un… » dit Sirius  
  
« Okay, on te retrouvera au château ! »  
  
Et les filles continuèrent à papoter bébés durant plus d'une heure pendant que Sirius allait voir Rogue…  
  
################## SALLE COMMUNE ######################  
  
La salle commune était paisible, les Gryffondors papotaient au coin du feu en regardant les étoiles si brillantes en cette soirée de pleine lune.  
  
Hermione et Lily s'étaient assises dans un gros canapé, emmitouflées sous une grosse couette doudoune.  
  
« Hermione ? » demanda doucement Lily  
  
« Oui Lily ? » répondit-elle  
  
« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tu sais mais… tu aimes vraiment Remus ? »  
  
« Eh bien… je pense oui ; entre nous, il y a un lien qui fait que notre relation est calme, stable. Parfois, je me demande… enfin non, c'est bête. » dit Hermione  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? » demanda une Lily confidente  
  
« Eh bien… parfois je me demande si notre relation n'est pas trop calme, comme si on était déjà englué dans la routine… »  
  
Lily se tourna de côté pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux :  
« Ecoute Hermione, Remus est mon ami et je veux son bien donc… réfléchis bien... il est fragile mine de rien et… si tu crois que ça ne peut pas coller entre vous, dis-le lui rapidement, parce que plus vous aurez été de temps ensemble, plus il sera douloureux pour lui de vous séparer… Mais tu sais, Remus est comme une fleur, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'ouvrir… »  
  
« Tu as raison Lily, je vais réfléchir… je ne veux pas lui faire du mal… » dit Hermione avant d'être interrompue par…  
  
Alors, qui a interrompu Hermione ?  
Reviews SVP ! 


	12. Pleine lune bien pleine

**Coucou !  
Quelqu'un m'a demandé ce que j'entendais par 'illustrer mes fics', je veux dire que j'aurais voulu savoir si quelqu'un avait envie de faire des dessins par rapport à ma fic. Donc, si quelqu'un est intéressé… D'autres m'ont demandé si je ne pouvais pas publier plus vite, hélas, je suis désolée mais j'ai une vie (si si, c'est vrai !) ! Enfin, la semaine je bosse beaucoup parce qu'on a beaucoup beaucoup de boulot en 3ème avec les profs qu'on a ! Je suis certaine que d'autres (non non, je te vise pas Chris… ;-)) sont d'accord avec moi… Donc, je peux juste vous promettre un chapitre chaque semaine, entre le vendredi soir et le dimanche midi.  
Merci bcp à :  
-Eva ("elle est au priv") : merci de tes compliments chouchou ! "Ah mais sa cervelle je m'en fous, c'est pas..." bisou !  
-bubblegum712 : t'as raison ! J'ai pas publié très vite cette semaine mais j'étais un epu épuisée et j'ai préféré dormir hier soir !  
-lapieuvredudesert : thomas va bien ???? lol -sybille : voici la suite !  
-virg05 : en effet, c'est lui et c'est vrai aussi qu'il tombe pas toujours très bien !  
-hermylove (4fois !) : t'as raison aussi ! **

**-lupini-filae : tu as pu bien espérer ! lol -**

**hermignonne1133 : en effet, c'est sirius ! **

**Bisous **

**Flogudule  
**  
Chapitre 12 : Une pleine lune bien pleine…  
  
« Tu as raison Lily, je vais réfléchir… je ne veux pas lui faire du mal… » dit Hermione avant d'être interrompue par Sirius.  
  
« Hermione ! Lily ! Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser une petite heure… ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda Sirius  
  
« Pas de problème Siri, tu vas rejoindre ta Fred ? » demanda Lily en rigolant  
  
« Non, je vais dire bonsoir à ce chère Severus… » répondit Sirius  
  
« Encore ?!? Fred va croire que t'as un faible pour lui ! » dit Lily toujours en rigolant  
  
Les filles continuèrent à papoter des garçons, de leurs études et de leurs fringues jusqu'à trois heures du matin où elles se dirent qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher.  
  
« Lily ??? Hermione ????? Il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent ! » dit la voix d'un élève qui venait d'arriver dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« C'est moi Sirius… Eh bien… je crois que j'ai fait une petite bêtise… » dit-il en se grattant le crâne avec un air absorbé  
  
« Qu'as-tu encore fait Patmol ?????? » demanda Lily curieuse  
  
« Eh bien… comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis allé voir ce cher Severus qui se demandait pourquoi Remus partait régulièrement dans le parc et… je lui ai dit qu'il devrait aller appuyer sur une racine du Saule Cogneur et qu'il saurait des choses intéressantes… Il est allé et… » Sirius éclata de rire « il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec Remus en pleine puissance loup-garou mais… James était au courant et est allé à la rescousse de Rogue sous sa forme humaine… pfff… même pas drôle… Enfin, James s'était dit qu'il fallait mieux prendre des calmants à donner avec une seringue et donc, il est arrivé dans le tunnel juste à l'entrée de la cabane et il a vu Severus acculé dans un coin avec un loup-garou qui essayait de bouffer sa robe. Alors James a détourné l'attention de Remus et lui a enfoncé une piqûre calmante pendant que Remus voulait absolument manger le pied de James » Sirius prit un air penaud et continua « Alors Remus s'est enfui dans la Forêt Interdite avant que la potion n'agisse trop fort et il… » Sirius déglutit difficilement et dit : « il s'est fait mordre par des animaux de la Forêt Interdite… » voyant les regards furieux des filles, il ajouta rapidement : « mais il est à Saint-Mangouste maintenant ! James est vite allé prévenir le directeur en lui disant qu'il entendait des hurlements dans la Forêt Interdite, Dumbledore a gobé l'histoire, il est parvenu à faire déguerpir les autres bestioles et il a envoyé Remus à Saint-Mangouste… »  
  
« QUOI ???? MAIS IL VA BIEN HEIN SIRIUS ??? S'il te plaît, dis moi qu'il va bien… » demanda Hermione en fondant en larmes  
  
« T'inquiète Mione, Dumbledore a dit qu'il était hors de danger » dit Sirius en la prenant maladroitement dans ses bras pour la consoler « Désolé Mione, je voulais pas te faire peur… »  
  
Une fois Hermione plus ou moins remise de ses émotions, Sirius continua son récit :  
« Et donc James a ramené Severus avec Peter et il devrait bientôt arriver… »  
  
« SIRIUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!!! ESPECE D'INCAPABLE ! » hurla James qui venait d'arriver.  
  
« T'as pas aimé ma blague Cornedrue ? » dit Sirius le sourire flanchant  
  
« TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE CE QUE T'AS FAIT ?!?!? » hurla James rouge de rage  
  
« Bein c'était drôle ! Vu la couleur que Severus avait, il a du apprécier ma blague ! » se défendit Sirius  
  
« Euh… Hermione ??? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on monte et qu'on laisse ces deux-là s'expliquer… Peter a déjà filé dans son dortoir lui… » dit doucement Lily  
  
« T'as raison Lily, on y va » dit Hermione  
  
Une fois à deux dans leur dortoir, Hermione demanda :  
« Lily ??? Tu crois que Remus va bien ? »  
  
« Mais oui Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas… »  
  
« Tu penses que je pourrai aller le voir demain à Saint-Mangouste ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Il suffit d'aller demander demain à Dumbledore…. Je suis certaine qu'il acceptera »  
  
« Merci de m'avoir rassurée Lily, je vais dormir maintenant, bonne nuit »  
  
« Bonne nuit Hermione »  
  
Le lendemain matin, les filles se réveillèrent vers 11 heures (et oui, des lève-tard !) et descendirent dans la Salle commune voir où étaient les garçons.  
  
« Bonjour James, tu vas bien mon ange ? » demanda Lily en apercevant James  
  
« Ca va mon amour et toi, bien dormi ? » demanda James  
  
« Très bien » répondit Lily en s'étirant « Où sont les 2 autres ? »  
  
« Peter est encore à la bibliothèque et Sirius… je m'en fous » dit James d'un ton sec  
  
« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Oui, hier soir, il a fait une énorme connerie et il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! » rumina James « En plus, après, il est sorti en me disant qu'il allait s'enivrer alors puisqu'il n'avait même plus d'ami. »  
  
« Il est où ? » demanda Hermione angoissée  
  
« Je sais pas, je m'en fous »  
  
« Je vais aller voir Dumbledore maintenant, pour savoir si je peux aller à Saint-Mangouste… » dit Hermione  
  
Elle alla directement devant la gargouille de Dumbledore en se disant qu'elle mangerait après.  
  
« Profiteroles au chocolat » dit-elle à la gargouille qui ne s'anima pas « Oh zut ! Je sais pas moi…tarte aux pêches ? Lady Framboise ? Brownie au chocolat ? Ooooooh, pfff… Forêt Noire ? » dit-elle avant de voir la gargouille s'animer (il a bon goût Dumbledore… mmmm… j'en mange justement une ce soir !) Elle monta grâce aux escalators et toqua à la porte du bureau du directeur.  
  
« Entrez miss Granger »  
  
« Bonjour Professeur, je suis venue vous demander si je pouvais aller voir Remus Lupin à Saint-Mangouste… » demanda Hermione  
  
« Pas de problème miss, d'ailleurs si vous voulez y aller avec quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas. » dit Dumbledore  
  
« Merci Professeur » fit Hermione en se reculant vers la porte  
  
« Miss Granger… pour la potion pour que vous puissiez revenir chez vous, il y a un léger contretemps donc il vous faudra sans doute attendre un peu, j'en suis désolé. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave Professeur, au contraire… »  
  
« Réfléchissez bien à ça miss avant de faire des choix importants, des gens vous attendent là-bas… »  
  
« Bien peu Monsieur » dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte « Au revoir Monsieur »  
  
« Bonne journée miss »  
  
Hermione passa dans les cuisines, chatouilla la banane du tableau qui lui ouvrit le passage pour se rendre dans les cuisines. Là-bas, elle demanda très gentiment aux elfes (étant fondatrice de la S.A.L.E…) si elle pouvait avoir un peu de nourriture. Ils la servirent bien sûr royalement et Hermione du insister pour avoir moins pour qu'elle puisse marcher sans être gênée par des paniers.  
  
Hermione se rendit vers le lac en se disant qu'elle y trouverait peut-être Sirius et pourrait peut-être le raisonner.  
« Sirius ? Siriuuuuuus ???? Tu es là ????? » demanda Hermione en furetant un peu partout  
  
« Ouais, qu'est-ce tu veux toi ? » demanda Sirius titubant, une bouteille à la main  
  
« T'es complètement bourré toi ! ( ;-p) » dit Hermione un peu dégoûtée  
  
« Moââââ ? Mais non, j'ai juste hic… bu un peu. Tu vas pas commencer aussi toi hein ?!? » gronda Sirius s'avançant en oscillant vers Hermione  
  
« Calme-toi Sirius, je suis venue te parler un peu, j'ai amené de quoi manger. Ca te dit ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant au bord du lac  
  
« Oh scuse moi Mione, j'ai en juste hic… marre » dit Sirius en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle  
  
« Tiens bois ça, ça te fera du bien » dit-elle en lui tendant un grand verre d'eau  
  
Sirius but tout le verre et dit :  
« Merci Mione, je vais déjà mieux. J'en ai marre, c'était quand même pas si grave… »  
  
« Et bien… quand même Sirius… Rogue aurait pu mourir… » dit-elle doucement  
  
« Mouais bon… de toutes façons, j'ai plus d'amis maintenant ! J'ai plus rien, ni amis, ni petites amies, ni amies, RIEN ! » dit-il soudain terriblement triste  
  
« Mais si Sirius ! James est ton ami, il est un peu énervé mais ça va se tasser, Peter est là, Lily est là, Fred est là, je suis là aussi ! Et puis Remus aussi ! » le contredit Hermione  
  
« Fred c'est une imbécile, Remus ne me pardonnera jamais et toi… toi t'es super, t'es une fille fantastique. Je te dis ça maintenant, si j'étais sobre, j'oserai jamais te dire ça mais… t'es vraiment la fille la plus géniale que je connaisse » dit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle  
  
« T'exagères Sirius ! »  
  
« Pas du tout ! Vraiment, si tu as des doutes un jour par rapport à Remus, je serais ravi de pouvoir prendre sa place tu sais… » dit-il mélancoliquement  
  
« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à Remus ces derniers temps et je pense que c'est du solide mais c'est très gentil tu sais… Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de super ! Tu es super original, marrant, énergique ! Et puis… ça te dirait d'aller voir Remus avec moi à Saint-Mangouste ? » demanda Hermione en souriant  
  
**Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
Review please ! **


	13. Près du lac

**Coucou !  
  
Alors, ce chapitre, il est pour Christel qui va rencontrer SON idole demain… je te souhaite bonne chance Chouchou et fais lui la bise (et oublie pas les panneaux pour ce que tu dois lui dire ! lol) !!!  
  
Grande dédicace aussi à lapieuvredudesert qui est ma 100ème reviewveuse de ce site ! Dingue quand même, c'est toi qui m'a tout expliqué et c'est toi ma 100 review !!!!!!!!! Merci bcp à toi de m'avoir expliquer et de suivre ma fic !  
  
Je voulais aussi vous dire, la scène tout à la fin, c'est une scène que j'aie vue entre un couple à Barcelone et que j'ai trouvée super émouvante alors je voulais vous la transmettre ! J'espère que vous imaginerez bien la scène...  
  
Merci beaucoup à : **

**-bubblegum712 : En effet, Sirius aime bcp Hermione... cette semaine,je publie tôt; j'ai choisi d'écrire plutôt que de dormir ! lol **

**-Lupini-filiae : Contente que tu aimes ! J'ai trouvée une fille qui veut bien l'illustrer mais pas tout de suite.  
-virg05 : merci bcp ! rougis  
-Gégé (Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Quel nom..., surtout après ses Braves Bern... lol !) : merci bcp bcp bcp cricri, respire et oublie pas la photo de Brave... Je t'adore ! Bisous !  
-hermignonne-1133 : voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant !  
-marie-anne : nouvelle lectrice non ? Merci bcp !  
-lapieuvredudesert : ma 100ème review ! saute de joie Merci de m'avoir intié à !!! J'espère de faire le plus de lien possible avec l'histoire de JK ! Si tu en vois d'autres de cette époque-là, fais-moi signe !  
-Plumette : merci ! voici la suite !  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir d'en recevoir !  
  
Gros bisous Bonne lecture Flogudule  
**  
Chapitre 13 : Près du lac…  
  
« Ca me ferait très plaisir mais ça lui en fera beaucoup moins je pense » dit Sirius (qui est maintenant tout à fait sobre)  
  
« Mais si, tu es un de ses meilleurs amis, il n'y a pas de problème ! » dit Hermione  
  
« Tu te rends compte ce que je lui ai fais ?!? Je mérite pas son amitié ! » dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux dénoués d'Hermione « Ca te dérange pas que je me mette comme ça Mione ? »  
  
« Pas du tout Sirius, repose-toi un peu. Tu sais… tu seras toujours l'ami de Remus, malgré toutes les conneries que tu pourras faire » répondit-elle en dégageant ses yeux des mèches qui les cachaient.  
  
« Parle moi de toi Mione, personne ne sait rien de toi ici… » demanda Sirius en contemplant le ciel d'un air apaisé.  
  
L'ambiance était sereine, le silence les enveloppait et les isolait dans une bulle d'intimité. Le ciel était dégagé et laissait apercevoir un soleil éclatant. Il veillait sur ces deux êtres qui avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde.  
  
« Eh bien… » Hermione enroula sa mèche de cheveux autour de son index tellement elle était mal à l'aise « Bon, tu es quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux et je ne veux pas te mentir donc je ne te dirai que ce que je peux te dire. »  
  
« Pas de soucis Mione, je ne dirai rien de toutes façons »  
  
« Je viens de Poudlard et pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu James, Lily ou Fred… »  
  
« T'as rien rater pour Fred mais c'est sûr que James et Lily sont un couple fabuleux ! »  
  
« Où j'étais avant, j'avais deux amis et… et ils sont morts durant une très grande bataille eeeet à cause d'une potion, je suis arrivée ici » termina Hermione en pleurs  
  
« Ma pauvre Mione, je suis désolé… nous sommes là maintenant… » dit Sirius en la dorlotant dans ses bras comme un bébé  
  
Hermione renifla et dit : « J'avais aussi une famille qui a aussi été tuée… » dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots « Je suis heureuse d'être ici… vous êtes là et j'ai moins de temps pour penser à eux… »  
  
« La vie est belle aujourd'hui Mione… vis chaque jour comme il vient, ressens chaque émotion sans te poser de questions, juste en la vivant jusqu'au bout de ton être… » dit-il en la regardant au fond de ses yeux chocolats encore embués de larmes.  
  
« Merci Sirius… pourrais-tu me promettre une chose ? »  
  
« Tout pour toi ma chérie ! » dit Sirius moitié rigolant, moitié sérieux  
  
« Si tu n'aimes pas Fred, dis-le lui. Ne sort avec une fille que si tu l'aimes mais si tu l'aimes, dis-le lui tout de suite. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne rien dire au garçon que j'aimais durant plus de six ans et juste après qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il m'aimait, il est mort… Alors ne fais pas la même erreur, si tu aimes une personne, dis-le lui ! »  
  
« D'accord Mione, j'irai parler à Fred mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elle va abandonner, c'est une sangsue cette fille ! » dit Sirius ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Hermione « Ah, tu ris… tant mieux ! »  
  
« Bon, on va à Saint-Mangouste ? » demanda Hermione en se levant et en époussetant les herbes collées à sa cape  
  
« On y va ! » Sirius prit ensuite un ton beaucoup plus doux pour dire : « Mione… »  
  
« Mmmm ? » répondit-elle en levant la tête  
  
« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi ! » dit Sirius en déposant un doux petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.  
  
Et Sirius partit vers le château en hurlant qu'il allait chercher ses affaires en laissant une Hermione qui passait ses doigts sur les lèvres, songeuse…  
  
Hermione attendait toujours là quand, une heure plus tard, Sirius revint équipé de trois bierraubeurres et d'une vingtaine de chocogrenouilles. En le voyant arrivé en courant avec un air réjoui, Hermione pensa à ce garçon, si drôle, optimiste et toujours heureux qu'elle voyait.  
  
'Se pouvait-il que ce garçon qui, une heure avant, était désespéré de retrouver ses amis, soit ce garçon craquant aux beaux yeux noirs qui pétillaient toujours de malice ? Peut-être ai-je découvert une autre facette de Sirius, la facette plus sérieuse, plus réfléchie… mais que vais-je faire à propos de ce baiser ? Faire comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu ou lui en parler franchement ? Olalala, je ne me comprends pas parfois ! Un mec super mignon, drôle et intelligent qui me dit qu'il m'aime et je ne sais pas quoi faire… Que dire à Remus aussi ? Pfff… Sirius est vraiment l'aventurier, le mec avec qui on ne sait pas comment sera demain tandis que Remus… Remus c'est le garçon confiant, heureux malgré ses problèmes, sage, réfléchi, attentif…'  
  
« Hey Hermione ! On y va ? » lui demanda l'objet de ses pensées en arrivant près d'elle  
  
« Sirius ? Pourrait-on hum… parler un peu avant ? »  
  
« Aaaah, je les faites toutes craquer ! Mais oui mon ange, c'est d'accord, je te kidnapperai sur un hippogriffe et je t'emmènerai très loin dans un pays chaud où nous vivrons dans une belle villa entourés d'une armée de petits Sirius et d'Hermione ! » dit Sirius en rigolant  
  
« Et bien, en fait, pas exactement… Ne le prends pas mal Sirius mais… je crois que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, nous sommes bien trop différents ! Je suis désolée Sirius… »  
  
« Bah ! C'est la vie ! On reste amis quand même ? » demanda Sirius  
  
« Meilleurs amis ? »  
  
« Meilleurs amis Mione ! Et puis… » Sirius parut hésiter puis continua : « Je crois pas vraiment être prêt pour avoir une vraie relation. Tu es, avec Lily, la fille que j'admire le plus ; toi plus encore que Lily ! Ca te dérange d'être ma confidente ? Avec toi, je me sens en confiance, je n'ai pas peur de me montrer sérieux de temps en temps et de ne pas toujours être le p'tit Sirius toujours bien drôle qui fait que des conneries ! »  
  
« Je comprends Sirius, eh bien c'est décidé, je serai ta confidente, tu seras la mien ! Faut encore arranger le coup avec James ! » dit Hermione  
  
« Ah James ! Mais nooooon ! Je suis allée le voir, on a beaucoup discuté et c'est bon ! De toutes façons, se disputer pour Severynouchet, ça vaut pas le coup ! Je t'avoue que c'est vraiment très dur d'être en dispute avec James ! Quand j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma famille, c'est lui qui m'a aidé, qui s'est occupé de moi ! Les meilleurs moments de ma vie, je les ai vécu grâce à lui ! » avoua Sirius maintenant joyeux  
  
« Tu me rassures ! On y va ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Oh… Mais c'est que la petite Sang-de-bourbe trompe son copain avec le meilleur ami de celui-ci, j'ai nommé le pauvre nullard ayant trahi sa famille… comme c'est touchant… Dis Sang-de-Bourbe, qui est le moins nul ? Le crétin toujours malade ou le nullard ? » demanda Lucius  
  
« Ils sont tout les deux bien mieux que toi espèce de fouine (et oui, il y a des choses qui ne se perdent pas…) ! Ai fait, je me demandais… c'est quoi le pire pour toi ? Etre le petit chien-chien de Voldemort ou savoir que personne ne t'apprécie et que les rares qui font semblant ont juste peur de toi ?!? » répliqua Hermione avec virulence  
  
« C'est que la Sang-de-Bourbe fait des progrès… c'est pas encore génial mais si tu veux, tu peux venir me voir, je te donnerai des cours… » dit Lucius encore plus blanc après l'insulte « Ah au fait le nullard, ça te dérange pas de traîner avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Déjà que ta petite copine est cinglée, il faut que tu trouves une Sang-de-bourbe en plus ?!? »  
  
BOUM ! Sirius venait d'assener un magnifique coup de poing sur le délicat petit nez de Lucius Malefoy… Ce qui fait qu'Hermione et Sirius avaient maintenant en face d'eux un grand type à la peau blanche, dont les yeux gris luisaient de honte et de rage, et dont le nez saignait à gros bouillons de sang sur sa cape vert émeraude doublée d'argent qui commençait à devenir d'un beau rouge Gryffondor.  
  
« Désolé Malefoy, je t'aurais bien envoyé un sort, ça aurait mieux tenu mais j'ai pas ma baguette… Va vite changer ta cape parce qu'on dirait que tu es à Gryffondor et tu ferais honte à notre Maison ! C'est bizarre, quand je te vois, j'ai presque l'impression que t'es humain ! Heureusement que, dès que t'ouvres la bouche, on se rend compte que t'as pas de cœur ! » dit Sirius amusé de voir un Malefoy sans leur habituel air méprisant.  
  
« Tu viens Sirius, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! » appela Hermione en tirant la manche de Sirius  
  
« On y va ma Mione ! »  
  
Et, sans jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy, Hermione et Sirius allèrent tranquillement jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où un portoloin pour Saint-Mangouste les attendait.  
  
############ SAINT-MANGOUSTE ############  
  
« Dis Sirius, tu crois que Remus va bien ? » demnda Hermione très angoissée au sujet de l'état de santé de son petit ami  
  
« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas… d'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir lui demander lui-même… » dit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite tout en portant tous les paquets  
  
« REMUUUUUUUUUS !!!! » (non non, elle ne fait pas sa Fred lol) et Hermione courut se jeter dans les bras de Remus.  
  
Remus, super heureux, la souleva de terre en la tenant par la taille tandis qu'Hermione avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Remus. Remus la fit alors voler autour de lui… Jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose sur terre pour l'embrasser… passionnément !  
  
**Ca vous a plu ??? Review please.  
Comme il ne reste que 2 chapitres (eh oui... Sniff), le prochain sera sans doute dans 2 semaines et pour le dernier, dans 1 mois parce je veux tout peaufiner pur la fin de cette fic ! **


	14. Le début d'une histoire

**Coucou !  
Bon, je dois vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle !! Suite à vos reviews, j'ai peur que la fin de cette fic vous paraisse terminer en queue-de-poisson alors, il y aura encore au moins 2 ou 3 chapitres après celui-ci !  
Ca va me faire bizarre de plus écrire sur cette fic… La prochaine sera sans doute une Hermione-Draco ! J'ai déjà fait la base de l'histoire ! Mais bon, si l'un de vous à envie que j'écrive sur un couple (mais pas avec Ginny ou Luna, je les aime pas trop !), qu'il me dise les persos de l'histoire et je verrai ce que je peux faire… Prochain chapitre : d'ici 10-12 jours !  
Merci beaucoup à :  
-chris : que de bonnes nouvelles depuis 2 semaines... théâtre, lettre... Gros bisous Chouchou !  
-lapieuvredudesert : j'espère que t'es plus malade ! Je vais essayer d'être gentille avec Fred...  
-bubblegum712 : je pars de l'idée que Sirius est qqn de très impulsif donc il réagit selon ses sentiments, un peu trop vite parfois.  
-hermignonne-1133 : c'est vrai que j'adore aussi la scène de fin !  
-virg05 : au début (plus maintenant), je répondais à un défi qui disait qu'il devait être mort donc j'ai pas trop choisi ça ! Heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer une fic comme la mienne ! lol -Plumette : voici la suiiiiiiiite !  
-niil-iiste : t'as gagné, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai décidé de rallonger un peu la fic ! lol T'es pas tout à fait dans la bonne voie ! lol -aurel22 : merci bcp !  
-marie-anne : excuse-moi, je ne me souvenais plus ! merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Poutous **

**Flogudule **

**#############  
**  
Chapitre 14 : Le début d'une histoire…  
  
Hermione et Remus se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre pour se regarder dans les yeux, isolés de tous ; simplement à deux.  
  
« Tu m'as manqué Mus… promets-moi de ne plus jamais me faire une frousse pareille ! » Murmura Hermione à Remus dans le creux de l'oreille avant de l'écrasez contre lui pour être certaine qu'il était vraiment là, devant elle !  
'Et Dumbledore qui veut que je reparte… repartir… pour quitter Remus !?! Jamais !'  
  
« Je te le promets ma Mione… Plus jamais nous ne serons séparés ! 24 heures, c'est déjà dur mais une vie entière, je ne survivrai pas ! » lui répondit Remus sérieusement tout en jouant avec une des mèches brunes d'Hermione  
  
'Non, jamais je ne pourrai repartir ; je gâcherais sa vie ; tant pis pour Dumbledore, Remus est 10000 de fois plus important que tous les autres !' pensa Hermione en laissant une larme s'échapper de ses jolis yeux  
  
« Mione, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il n'y a pas de raison mon ange… »  
  
« Et si ça ne dure pas Mus ? Comment fera-t-on ? » demanda Hermione en se blottissant dans le creux du cou de Remus  
  
« Mione… si un jour, nous devons nous quitter ; ce qui j'espère n'arrivera pas mais si ça arrive… nous envisagerons quelque chose… Tu sais Mione, un loup-garou n'a qu'un seul amour dans leur vie et mon amour, il est dans mes bras en ce moment… Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier… »  
  
« Je t'aime Remus » avoua Hermione timidement « Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je dis ça à quelqu'un… »  
  
« Il vaut mieux ne rien dire si on n'est pas sûr… »  
  
« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant parce que je voulais être absolument certaine que ce n'était pas qu'une amourette… Tu ne m'en veux pas dis, Mus ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que non Mione, je suis tellement heureux… » dit Remus en la soulevant un peu de terre pour la regarder voltiger autour de lui  
  
« Bon les amoureux, je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais si on rentre trop tard, McGo va s'énerver ! » dit Sirius qui s'était un peu approché après s'être éloigné pour laisser le couple en intimité  
  
« Sirius ! » dit Remus en lui donnant une accolade  
  
« Je suis désolé Mus, j'ai fait une petite connerie ! Mais bon… si t'avais vu la tête de Severynouchet ! A mourir de rire !!! » dit Sirius sérieux avant d'être plié en deux de rire « Si t'avais vu, il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude !!! Hahahaha »  
  
« Je ne doute pas qu'il ait été légèrement… étonné ! » dit Remus en rigolant  
  
« Bon on y va ? J'ai pas envie d'être en retenue avec McGo 'Monsieur Black, faites un peu attention !' brrrrr… quelle horreur. Quoique… Chez Rapaz, c'est pas mal non plus ! Un jour, j'étais en retenue parce j'avais quelque peu taquiner Severynouchet en classe mais bon, pas grand-chose ! Juste comme d'habitude… et donc, Rapaz m'a vu et alors il… » continua à papoter Sirius pendant qu'Hermione et Remus se regardait sans beaucoup prêter attention à Sirius. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était le plus important…  
  
Hermione se reposait dans son dortoir avec Lily ; elles s'étaient allongées douillettement et paresseusement sur leurs lits respectifs. Elle papotait depuis plus de deux heures de James et Remus : Lily lui avait raconté toute l'histoire de sa rencontre avec James : « En fait, quand on s'est rencontré, on se détestait ! Il était le beau Gryffondor, marrant, extraverti, le plus beau mec de l'école avec Sirius et Remus ; toutes les filles, même celles de 7ème, étaient à ses pieds ! C'était ZE beau gosse de l'école ! Et moi, j'étais énervée par ce garçon trop sûr de lui alors, étant préfète, je ne manquais pas une occasion de lui faire une remarque ! En plus, depuis plusieurs mois, il me demandait sans arrêt d'être sa petite amie ; je pensais qu'il voulait simplement qu'aucune fille ne lui résiste alors je le rembarrais plutôt sévèrement ! Mais rien à faire, un vrai pot de colle ! » raconta Lily  
  
« Pauvre James ! » dit Hermione en riant  
  
« Un jour… Malefoy avait été particulièrement méchant avec James, il lui avait balancé que sa mère n'était qu'une pauvre cracmol qui n'était même pas capable de résister à un mangemort ; il lui avait dit ça parce que le mère de James avait été blessée dans un combat contre des mangemorts le vieille. A ce moment-là, James s'était vraiment énervé et avait stupéfixé Malefoy avant de partir furieux vers le parc.  
J'avais assisté à la scène, sans vouloir embêter James car ce qui lui arrivait n'était vraiment pas facile et j'avais trouvé la remarque de Malefoy vraiment abjecte ! Quand j'ai vu James partir, j'ai décidé d'aller retrouver James alors j'ai fureter un peu partout dans le par cet je l'ai trouvé sous un buisson, près du lac ; dans un endroit très discret que je n'avais jamais remarqué ! Et donc, j'ai mis ma fierté de côté et je suis allée le voir en étant sympa.  
Je me suis assise à côté de lui, il pleuvait à torrent mais ce n'était pas grave, il n'avait même pas l'air de sentir la pluie !  
Je me suis assise à côté de lui donc et je lui ai parlé, tout simplement pendant longtemps. Des minutes, des heures, je ne saurais pas te le dire, on était isolés du temps… et du monde… Je lui ai parlé de lui, pourquoi je l'avais toujours mal jugé et je lui ai dit que maintenant, je l'appréciais car je voyais que lui aussi pouvait être profond, que lui aussi pouvait douter et ne pas être tout le temps sûr de lui. Je lui ai dit que sa 'perfection' me faisait peur avant que je découvre que lui aussi pouvait éprouver des sentiments profonds. Alors il m'a rembarré en me disant qu'il n'était vraiment pas parfait, qu'il avait des doutes, qu'il était amoureux, profondément, d'une fille qui le rejetait depuis des années ; et, en me disant cela, les larmes qui coulaient de ses jolis yeux se mélangeaient aux gouttes de pluie… Il s'est alors écroulé dans mes bras et tout à changé entre nous, nous avons beaucoup parlé ce jour-là et nous avons compris nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, en même temps que le soleil se découvrait en chassant les nuages…  
  
« Waouw Lily ! Quelle belle histoire mais… la mère de James, elle va bien ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Oui, elle s'est bien remise ! » dit Lily en souriant, les yeux dans le vague, dans un très beau souvenir…  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
« Tiens, un hibou cogne à la fenêtre… » dit Lily « Attends, je lui ouvre » Dit-elle en tournant la poignée de la fenêtre.  
  
Une fois le chemin libre, le hibou voleta jusqu'à Hermione à qui il déposa une lettre cachetée du sceau de Poudlard.  
« Bizarre, ça vient d'ici ! » dit Hermione avant de décacheter la lettre et de la lire :  
  
Cher Miss Granger,  
Je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que vous êtes si bien installée mais je dois absolument parler avec vous d'un point important de votre voyage.  
  
Pourriez-vous donc venir me voir dans mon bureau, le mot de passe est 'beignets romains' !  
D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous aimez ces douceurs car quelques une vous attendent dans mon bureau…  
  
A tout de suite,  
  
A. Dumbledore  
  
« Lily, faut que j'y aille, le directeur veut que j'aille le voir ! A tout à l'heure ! » dit Hermione sans même attendre la réponse de Lily  
  
Hermione courait dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle vit, au bout d'un couloir qu'elle traversait, Sirius et Fred qui se parlaient :  
« Ma petite Fred, tu vois… hum hum… j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'on avait peut-être fait une erreur en sortant ensemble… » Sirius s'arrêta, à moitié étouffé par les bras de Fred qui lui enserraient le coup, une Fred sanglotante qui hurlait à Sirius qu'elle l'aimait, elle !  
  
« Alors… je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on fasse une petite pause… Eh Fred, ne hurle pas !!!!!! » reprit Sirius avant de se faire hurler dessus par Fred  
  
« MAIS MON SIRIIIIIII, JE T'AIME MOI !!!! » hurla la furie  
  
'Bon, je vais peut-être les laisser s'expliquer…' pensa Hermione avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
  
« Beignets romains ! » dit Hermione à la gargouille en pierre 'Bizarre ce mot de passe… pourquoi ses beignets sont-ils romains ?' (lol…)  
  
Hermione fut enfin devant la porte du bureau du directeur et elle entendit :  
« Je vous attendais Miss Granger »  
  
« Bonsoir Monsieur le Directeur »  
  
« Bonsoir Miss, un beignet ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec des yeux malicieux en lui tendant une assiette  
  
« Avec plaisir, merci Monsieur le Directeur » dit Hermione  
  
« Miss, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vous ai pas dérangée pour que vous goûtiez des beignets mais pour vous parler d'une chose très importante… » les yeux bleus de Dumbledore devinrent plus foncés par son sérieux « Ce matin, je parlais avec le professeur Rapaz qui m'a annoncé qu'il avait le dernier ingrédient manquant à la potion permettant de vous renvoyer à votre époque… Plus rien ne s'oppose donc maintenant à ce que vous repartiez chez vous… »  
  
« RIEN ??? Excusez-moi Monsieur mais il me semble qu'il y a quand même quelques obstacles, et pas des plus petits ! Il y a Remus ! Et il a Sirius, Lily, James ; je ne veux pas quitter celui que j'aime et mes amis ! » s'exclama Hermione  
  
« Il y a peut-être une solution à cette séparation… » dit Dumbledore  
  
**Voilà !  
Alors, quelle est la solution ??????? Vous avez aimé ???? Review s'il vous plaît !!!!!!!!! **


	15. Entretien avec Dumbledore

**Coucou !  
Pas très long chapitre parce que je pars en vacances (youpi !!!! Vive(nt) les vacs !!!!) dans ½ heure et que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus !  
Encore 2 chapitres normalement, le prochain d'ici 12 jours !  
Merci à:  
-lapieuvredudesert : j'ai pas bcp de temps pour répondre non plus mais bon... tu va voir, un peu de Frec ici.  
-virg05 : eh non, c'est autre chose !! je suis super heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant !  
-stephanie : voici la réponse ! -carotte-cuite : j'adore ton pseudo ! lol ! Merci 100000 de fois pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir !  
-hermignonne-1133 : eh non, voici la réponse dans le chapitre !  
-marie-annne : contente que tu aimes !  
-Demoness Lange : nouvelle lectrice (lecteur) ??? Heureuse que tu aimes !  
-bubblegum712 : c'est clair, tu veux la suite; après une telle reviex, je ne peux dire qu'une chose, la voiciiiii ! lol -Sandra-Chan : nouvelle lectrice ? moi aussi ça me rend nostaligue de la finir mais bon... faut bien !  
-Aisha9 : pour finir, il en reste 3 valors ! lol Et Remus ne la suivra pas ! :p -Georges Pitou : drôle de nom... lol Bah la solution, tu la connais un peu... Hum... vive les cours de sciences... hum hum Bisous ! Bonnes vacances !  
  
Bisous Flogudule  
**  
Chapitre 15 : Entretien avec Dumbledore…  
  
« Voilà Miss Granger, je comprends bien que vous ne vouliez pas quitter vos amis mais réfléchissez… si vous restiez ici, vous vous rencontreriez un jour mais l'autre 'vous' serait une adolescente à Poudlard. C'est impossible, vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente, je l'ai remarqué… il ne peut pas y avoir deux 'vous' à la même époque ! C'est le principe du retourneur de temps… » dit Dumbledore un peu tracassé, chipotant dans sa barbe  
  
« Je comprends… j'ai déjà utilisé un retourneur de temps quand j'étais en 3ème ! » Hermione réfléchit durant quelques instants puis reprit : « Mais Professeur… vous avez dit qu'il y avait une solution… »  
  
« Tout à fait Miss ; je vous laisse cet ouvrage où vous trouverez sans doute la réponse à votre anxiété. Si vous avez des questions, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte » répondit Dumbledore en tendant à Hermione un roman avec une couverture rouge et au bord relié d'or où était écrit « Le temps et les sorciers »  
  
'Il me donne quand même pas un livre sur la météo ?!?' « Merci Professeur… je vais allez le lire dès à présent… »  
  
« Bonne nuit Miss et mes félicitations à mademoiselle Evans ! » les yeux bleus clair de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice et il demanda « Encore un beignet Miss ? »  
  
« Avec plaisir, merci » dit Hermione en prenant un beignet  
  
« Prenez-en deux pour miss Evans aussi, elle a besoin de force… » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant  
  
« Au revoir Professeur, bonne nuit à vous aussi »  
  
Hermione sortit alors du bureau de Dumbledore pour se diriger tranquillement vers la Salle commune des Gryffondors en recroisant Sirius et Fred qui en était maintenant à :  
« Fred… si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement, je vais m'énerver et tu ne me reverras plus avant très longtemps… »  
  
« Oh non Siri, reste s'il te plaît… Mon Siri… je comprends, le grand amour te fait peur c'est ça ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai te réconforter… » dit Fred  
  
« Et bien ce n'est pas tout à fait ça en fait Fred… »  
  
'la situation n'a pas beaucoup évoluée depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression…' pensa Hermione en rigolant 'Pauvre Sirius, c'est vraiment un pot de colle Fred !'  
  
Hermione acheva son chemin jusqu'à sa salle commune avec Lily qu'elle avait retrouvée sur sa route.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lily ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Je me demandais ce que tu faisais alors je suis venue à ta rencontre ! Tu sais quoi ?!? J'ai rendez-vous demain chez Monsieur Londubat (nda : le médicomage !) pour savoir si le bout'chou est une fille ou un garçon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis super impatiente !!! » dit Lily en sautillant de joie.  
  
« A ce propos, tu as les félicitations de Dumbledore et il m'a chargé de te donner un beignet parce que tu dois prendre des forces selon lui ! » dit Hermione en passant le beignet à Lily qui le mordit vigoureusement.  
  
« Hmmf, c'est bon ! Merci ! Tu te rends compte ?!? Demain je saurai !!! »  
  
« Hum… Lily, tu l'as dit à James ? »  
  
« Oups, j'y vais tout de suite, il va être tellement content ! »  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prêté un livre, je vais aller le lire dans le dortoir, okay ? » dit Hermione  
  
« Pas de problème, bonne lecture ! » répondit Lily  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers leur dortoir où elle s'enfuit sous les couvertures avec son roman, pour la première fois au calme depuis très longtemps…  
  
'Bon, de quoi parle cet ouvrage ?' se demanda Hermione en observant le livre à couverture rouge velours qui avait l'air si épais.  
  
'Alors… la table de matières… Voyons voyons…'  
  
1.Le retourneur de tempsp 8 2.Les potionsp 11 revenir à son époque ?p 18 4.L'entourage de l'époque initialep27 5.…  
  
'Yes ! Page 27…'  
  
Hermione tourna très rapidement les pages jusqu'à la 27 sur laquelle il était écrit :  
  
4. l'entourage de l'époque initiale  
  
Lorsqu'une personne part à une autre époque (2), son retour vers l'époque (1) se fait une seconde après qu'elle soit partie pour l'époque (1). Ses proches ne sentent donc pas son absence puisque pour eux, la personne n'a disparue qu'une seconde !  
Heureusement, tant que chaque personne n'a pas vécu l'expérience de la vie à cette époque (tant que chaque personne n'a pas véritablement vécu le voyage dans le temps), personne ne se souvient précisément de ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. C'est à dire qu'il faut que ; lors d'un voyage dans le passé, la personne ait vécu le voyage dans le passé pour que les autres personnes (vivant encore à l'époque (1)) ayant vécu l'histoire à l'époque (2) puissent se souvenir de l'époque (2) précisément et surtout de la personne qui était retournée dans le temps.  
Tant que la personne n'a pas fait le retour dans le passé, les personnes vivant à l'époque 1 et ayant vécu à l'époque 2 ne se souviennent que d'une personne très floue dont ils ne se rappellent rien. Une fois la personne revenue du voyage dans le temps, il suffit que le nom de la personne soit évoqué pour que les souvenirs de l'époque (2) reviennent aux personnes l'ayant vécu.  
  
'Oulala… compliqué… Mais… si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que, au moment où je reviendrai, Remus se souviendra de tout ce qui s'est passé et surtout de moi !!!!' pensa Hermione.  
  
**Bon, je sais, c'est compliqué, si vous comprenez pas, vous me le dites et je réexpliquerai au prochain chapitre !  
Bisous Flogudule**


	16. Fille ou garçon ?

**Kikou !   
Me revoilà après une délicieuse semaine de vacances ! ;p **

**Tout est à Jk Rowling etc etc !   
Un long chapitre cette fois-ci ! Enfin, je trouve… le dernier chapitre d'ici 10 jours ! Enfin, normalement le dernier, sinon, ce sera l'avant-dernier ! :D **

**Pour l'explication, si c'est toujours pas clair pour vous, prévenez-moi ! :D **

**Merci à :   
-lapieuvredudesert : je comprends... pas facile d'être sans neurone ! lol **

**-virg05 : je suis toujours aussi touché que ça te plaise toujours autant ! je comprends que t'aies pas compris, c'était pas clair ! lol **

**-lupini-filae : c'est pas garve de pas avoir mis de review, tant que tu aimes ! lol Je ferai uen chouette fin (enfin, dans la mesure du possible... lol), j'aime trop mon Mus-Mione ! lol **

**-hermignonne-1133 : t'avais pensé à quoi ??? Moi curieuse, nooooon... air innocent lol **

**-****Aisha9 : j'ai passé des super chouettes vacances !!! Merci. Oui c'est vrai que j'aime pas trop les couples avec une si grande différence mais ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre quand ils avaient le même âge et Remus fait pas vieux et Mione a 18 ans !   
**

**-Miss Lup : ma fic, géniale ??? Merci ! La tienne aussi est super ! Très heureuse d'avoir la palme du sadisme; rien que pour cette fois, j'ai été sympa, comme toi à ton dernier chapitre en fait ! lol. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'ai presque finie, je l'aime encore plus !   
**

**-bubblegum712 : bah je vais quand même réexpliquer, que ce soit plus clair ! **

**Bonne lecture !   
Bisous **

**Flogudule**

Chapitre 16 : Fille ou garçon ?

'Bon, il est un peu tard pour aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander des précisions… Je vais laisser cette solution me trotter dans la tête pendant la nuit et demain, j'irai parler à Dumbledore…'

Hermione commençait à s'endormir quand une idée la percuta : 'Jusqu'à ce que Remus puisse se souvenir de moi, donc pas avant 20 ans, il sera malheureux ! Ai-je le droit de laisser sans pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'amour avant 20 ans ?!?'

En pensant à cela, Hermione, tourmentée, fondit en larmes qui dégoulinèrent de ses jolis yeux chocolat et sanglota sur son oreiller longtemps avant d'enfin trouver un repos agité.

Hermione s'étira dans son lit et regarda son réveil : 6h45. Elle observa le ciel à travers la fenêtre : la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée, un bon présage peut-être…

« Salut Lily ! Je prends vite une douche et je vais voir le professeur Dumbledore ; il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose de très important ! Alors, qu'a pensé James ??? » demanda Hermione

« Hello Hermione ! James était super heureux, une vraie pile électrique quand je lui ai dit qu'aujourd'hui, on allait savoir ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait quand je le lui ai dit ?!? » pouffa Lily

« Raconte !!!!! » voulut savoir Hermione impatiente en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

« On s'était installés dans un coin discret et douillet de la Salle Commune pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement et quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle ; il s'est levé brusquement et il a ensorcelé les murs pour que les pierres chantent 'Lily Evans est ma reine, je l'aime et je vais être papa !' pendant plus d'une heure ! C'était très très mignon, même Sirius était attendri ! » raconta Lily avec un grand sourire

« Il n'y a pas à dire, il t'aime à la folie !!!! Tu vas avec lui chez Monsieur Londubat ? »

« Non, je préfère lui laisser la surprise pour après ! Mais Hermione… tu accepterais de venir avec moi à 11h00 ? Je serais moins stressée… » demanda Lily

« Avec très grand plaisir !!!! On pourra peut-être parler à Vincianne (nda : l'infirmière) ! » rigola Hermione en rentrant dans la salle de bain pour se préparer

« Coucou Mione » dit Remus en l'embrassant dans le cou « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Ca aurait pu aller mieux mais bon, tant pis ! Et toi Mus ? » demanda Hermione

« Tu m'as manquée hier soir ma Mione… »

« Je suis désolée mais je vais encore te manquer parce que je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore absolument » dit Hermione malicieusement

« Il y a un problème Mione ? Depuis hier, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuies : tu n'étais pas là de la soirée et encore ce matin… Je t'aime mais tu sais, s'il y a quelque chose qui a changé vis-à-vis de moi, dis le moi… » demanda Remus inquiet

« Mais non Mus ! J'ai du et je dois encore aller voir le professeur Dumbledore c'est tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'a changé en moi vis-à-vis de toi, je t'aime ! » le rassura Hermione en lui plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir en sautillant, heureuse de se savoir aimée

« Beignets romains ! » dit Hermione à la gargouille devant le bureau de Dumbledore avant de monter tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de celui-ci.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda Dumbledore tranquillement

« Moyennement bien j'avoue, je suis tracassée… et vous Professeur ? » demanda Hermione poliment

« Fort bien merci Miss. Par hasard, seriez-vous tracassée par ce que vous avez lu dans l'ouvrage que je vous aie prêté ? »

« En effet Professeur. Tout d'abord, je voudrais être certaine d'avoir compris ce qu'il était écrit ; pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Miss. Il est vrai que les explications du livre ne sont pas des plus simples. Je vais vous réexpliquer avec un exemple précis en prenant comme base que Monsieur Lupin est encore vivant à l'époque d'où vous venez » Dumbledore leva la main pour signifier à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas a lui dire si Remus était encore vivant à son époque « Miss, n'oubliez pas que je ne peux et ne veux pas connaître le futur ; cela pourrait changer trop de choses… Donc, reprenons, dans le cas où le Sieur Lupin est encore en vie à votre époque, le Lupin de cette époque de se souvient pas de vous clairement : il se souvient juste d'avoir aimé une jeune femme qui a du partir, toute l'époque de sa 7ème année à Poudlard quand la jeune femme était près de lui est un peu floue dans sa mémoire. Peut-être vous vous êtes vous rencontrez dans son futur et donc votre passé mais il n'a pas pu se rappeler de vous car vous n'aviez pas accompli le voyage dans le temps. C'est seulement quand vous aurez accompli et que vous serez revenue de votre voyage dans le passé qu'il se souviendra clairement de sa 7ème année. Dès le moment où vous serez rentrée de votre voyage, il suffira qu'on prononce votre nom ou qu'il vous voie pour que tous les souvenirs de sa 7ème année lui reviennent très clairement et surtout le rôle que vous y avez joué. C'est pour cela que toutes personnes vous ayant connu à cette époque n'ont jamais fait le lien entre la jeune femme qui était avec Monsieur Lupin et la jeune Hermione Granger ! » expliqua Dumbledore

« Merci Professeur, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris ! » fit Hermione avec un sourire avant de tomber dans un grand désarroi

Dumbledore vit la peine d'Hermione et se permit de lui dire :   
« Vous savez Miss, si quelque chose vous tracasse, vous pouvez toujours venir m'en parler… »

« Merci Professeur » Hermione parut hésiter et avoua après quelques secondes de réflexion : « En fait, je suis inquiète pour Remus. Il m'a avoué qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'en tant que tel ; il n'aimait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et qu'il était certain que j'étais la seule personne qu'il aimerait dans sa vie. Et c'est cela qui m'embête, si je pars ; il risque d'être terriblement triste et comme nous ne nous reverrons pas avant 20 ans… Ca risque d'être dur pour lui » avoua Hermione

« En effet Miss, ce ne sera pas simple mais vous pouvez bien lui souffler que vous vous reverrez peut-être un jour… » dit Dumbledore malicieusement « Ne devez-vous pas rejoindre Miss Evans maintenant ? »

« En effet, au revoir Professeur » fit Hermione en refermant doucement la porte.

« Lily, t'es prête ? » demanda Hermione

« Prête ! On y va ! » répondit Lily en la prenant par le bras avant qu'elle ne dévalent les escaliers pour arriver à l'heure chez le médicomage.

« Bonjour Vincianne ! Comment allez-vous ? Comme vous nous aviez dit qu'on vous demande lorsqu'on reviendrait… » dit Lily

« Salut les filles !!!!!! Je vais super bien !!! Figurez-vous qu'hier, je suis allée faire les boutiques et je me suis trouvée une jolie paire de bottes mais le problème c'est qu'il y avait eu une erreur et que, pour ma taille, il n'y avait plus qu'une botte rose fluo et une autre jaune fluo ! Mais la vendeuse m'a dit que c'était très tendance alors je les ai achetées ! Vous voulez les voir ??? » raconta Vincianne (toujours aussi papoteuse celle-là !)

« Bonjour Lily ! Comment tu vas ? Bonjour Hermione ! » dit Cornelius Londubat en interrompant Vincianne

« Ca va très bien merci Monsieur ; je suis impatiente !!! » fit Lily

« Je comprends, suivez moi dans mon bureau les filles » dit le médicomage en souriant « Assieds-toi là Lily s'il te plaît » dit-il en lui indiquant une chaise en velours bleu roi

Le médicomage s'éloigna vers une petite armoire vitre en bois clair et y prit une fiole contenant un liquide orange vif et une coupe remplie d'une mixture transparente.

« C'est un peu comme l'autre fois Lily, il faut que tu boives cette potion. Ensuite, j'étalerai cette mixture sur ton ventre et elle prendra une teinte spécifique. Bleu si c'est un garçon, rouge si c'est une fille ! Il faut juste attendre 1 minute entre chaque étape pour que ça agisse ! » dit Cornelius Londubat

Le médicomage s'éloigna pendant que Lily buvait cette potion peu attirante…

« Mmmm… délicieux…il y a un arrière goût de chocolat ! » dit Lily

« Tant mieux, chez les moldus les médicaments on rarement bon goût ! » rigola Hermione

« Elle a pas changée Vincianne… »

« Non, hélas… Heureusement que monsieur Londubat est arrivé ! On aurait été écroulé sous ses bavardages ! » fit Hermione

« Les filles, désolé de vous interrompre mais il faut mettre cette pâte maintenant ! Lily, tu peux t'allonger là s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda Cornelius Londubat en lui désignant une méridienne (nda : un sofa avec un seul grand rebord, un peu comme chez les psy) rouge bordeaux.

Lily souleva son t-shirt pour dévoiler son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir et le médicomage lui posa cette mixture pour savoir de quelle nature était le bout'chou !

« Mione ??? De toutes façons ce soir, on fera une grande fête ! Il faudra que je leur annonce qui est le bout'chou !!! Enfin, je le dirai quand même à James avant évidemment ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Dans quelques mois, les examens puis le bout'chou pendant les vacances ! » s'enthousiasma Lily

« Lily ? Nous allons maintenant savoir… » dit Cornelius Londubat d'un air joyeux.

Il regarda le ventre de Lily et lui dit :

« Lily, avez-vous déjà choisi un prénom pour le mignon petit garçon qui se repose en vous ? »

**Ca vous a plu ?   
J'espère en tous cas !   
Review please !!!**


	17. Pourquoi adieu ?

**Coucou !  
Bon, je sais, je suis vraiment désolée de mon énorme retard ; j'ai eu des examens et beaucoup de travail donc je n'ai pas pu écrire ! Mais voici l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Enfin, normalement, encore deux ! D'ailleurs, comme je ne sais vraiment pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre (mais sûrement plus rapidement que celui-ci ! lol), si vous souhaitez que je vous prévienne quand je publierai, dites le moi et donnez-moi votre adresse mail dans une ptite review ! **

**J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic : « Deux cerveaux ensemble », pour ceux qui la lisent, je ne l'oublie pas ! **

**J'ai une très bonne nouvelle : une personne fort gentille, caral, m'a offert de me dessiner quelques scènes de cette fic ! Elle en a déjà dessinées 4 ! Merci beaucoup Caral ! je mets à chaque fois le lien dans ma bio ! **

**MERCI beaucoup pour les reviews à : **

**-virg05 : waouw ! comment t'as trouvé le prénom ??? mdr **

**-babychou : merci, c'est très gentil ! Bien sur, ce ne sera pas le tome 7 ! hermione n'est pas l'héroïne des livres et de toutes façons, je pense que ce genre de couple est quelque peu impossible dans les livres !  
-Lujoba (le fils caché que j'adore !!) : alors, tes vacs ? t'es toute bronzée ??? merci pour ton soutien dans mes fics ! bisous !  
-lapieuvredudesert : t'as retrouvé tes neurones ? lol. C'est certain, hermione a pas de chance... mais déjà plus que remus je trouve !  
-bubblegum : bien sûr, nous on savait que c'était un garçon et qui s'appelera harry mais lily, elle le sait pas !!!! tant que t'as comrpis, c'est le pincipal ! lol **

**-Mionne : bah hermione peut pas le dire, elle est pas sensée le savoir en fait.  
-Abelforth : s'il est aussi bien ou non, à toi de me le dire ! lol **

**-marie-anne : merci ! **

**-lupini-filae : urgh... je me sens en danger... lol... merci bcp, ta review était méga sympa !  
-Aisha9 : c'est très gentil, merci ! **

**-Bridgess-the-fantastic : voici la suite! lol **

**-korin : j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci !  
-Zabou : bien sur que je la continue ! J'ai juste un peu (beaucoup) de retard! lol mais j'adore cette fic donc j'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter avant la fin de l'histoire.  
-acheqa : merci pour ta review et ton mail qui m'ont bcp touchée ! **

**Et bien voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla !  
Je vous souhaite une super année 2005 remplie de bonnes choses ! On a déjà la sortie du 6... youpiiii !! lol  
Bonne lecture **

**Bisous **

**Flogudule**

Chapitre 17 : Pourquoi adieu ?

« Un garçon… c'est super… James avait tellement envie d'un garçon… » répondit Lily très émue, dont les yeux émeraudes brillaient de larmes de joie

« Alors, tu as une idée pour le nom Lily ? » demanda Hermione qui feignait la surprise

« Eh bien… on en a déjà parlé avec James et… » Lily s'arrêta, réfléchit un instant avec un air malicieux et ajouta : « Enfin non, tu sauras ce soir ! »

« Lily ? Je propose que vous reveniez, toi et ce beau bébé, me revoir d'ici 3 semaines… ça te va ? » demanda Cornelius

« Parfait ! Hermione ? On y va ? Je suis très impatiente de voir James !! » dit Lily en sautillant de joie

« Okay Lily, allons-y ! » répondit en rigolant Hermione

Et sur ce, les deux amies quittèrent le médicomage en papotant, ce qu'elles firent jusqu'à Poudlard…

A Poudlard, quelqu'un les attendait depuis plusieurs heures sous la pluie si l'on en jugeait par son état. La personne était trempée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de se baigner dans le lac.

« Ah oui ? Et où passais-tu tes vacances quand tu étais petite » demanda Lily

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une personne les interpellait :

« LILYYYY ! » les interrompit la personne qui se révéla être James qui courut vers 'Lilyyyyy' et la prit dans ses bras « Viens Lily, je veux tout savoir ! » dit-il en entourant les épaules de Lily de son bras droit et en l'emmenant vers le lac

« Allons-y James ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure Hermione ? » demanda Lily avant de se tourner vers James « James, tu aurais peut-être du mettre le capuchon de ta cape non ? Ca t'aurait évité un rhume ! » le sermonna-t-elle en rigolant, lui mettant sa capuche rouge foncé d'un geste plein de tendresse

'Bon allez, il faut que j'aille parler à Mus maintenant…' pensa Hermione attristée

Elle se dirigea alors vers les grandes portes de Poudlard derrière lesquelles elle avait toujours pu trouver refuge et amitié mais à ce moment-ci… elle savait que les portes ouvriraient sur de la tristesse… celle de Remus et la sienne... A cette idée, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle allait bientôt quitter un monde d'amitié et d'amour dans lequel elle se sentait bien pour un monde si pénible à supporter… sans Harry… sans Ron… un monde de la magie où tous avaient été épuisés par la dure guerre contre Voldemort, qui se reconstruisait chaque jour sans oublier ses erreurs passées… Et c'était CA qu'elle allait retrouver ?!?

A l'idée qu'elle devait parler maintenant à Remus, Hermione préféra aller réfléchir un peu dans la Salle sur Demande… elle pourrait y réfléchir tranquillement et choisir ses mots pour Remus… Dire à une personne qu'on l'aime ; c'est très difficile mais devoir lui dire qu'on l'aime mais qu'on le quitte pour très longtemps ; c'est terrible !

'Bon allez, un peu de courage Mione' s'encouragea elle-même Hermione 'c'est très simple… je vais près de lui, je lui demande s'il ne veut pas venir avec moi quelque part et… oh non Hermione, arrête de te voiler la face ! C'est très facile de préparer ce qu'on va dire quand on est seule dans une salle mais devant lui…'

Si quelqu'un avait vu Hermione à ce moment-là, il aurait immédiatement deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas… Les yeux de la jeune femme paraissaient délavés par la tristesse ; ses lèvres tombaient un peu ; même ses cheveux encadraient tristement son visage… tout chez elle indiquait la lassitude. Lassitude de vivre dans un monde où rien n'est facile, lassitude de savoir qu'elle doit blesser ceux qu'elle aime, lassitude de la vie tout simplement…

Elle fut pourtant dérangée dans ses réflexions par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Qui donc allait encore la déranger ? Si même dans une Salle sur Demande elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille… Hermione leva donc les yeux vers la fenêtre entourée de gros rideaux rouges, regarda le temps qui se déchaînait maintenant dehors ; le vent soufflait sans pourtant pouvoir faire vibrer le Saule Cogneur, peu de choses pouvait ébranler le Saule Cogneur ; seuls les humains le mettaient dans une rage folle…

TOC TOC TOC

Elle était tellement absorbée par la météo qu'elle avait oublier la personne derrière a porte ; elle se retourna donc rapidement vers le porte, forma bravement un semblant de sourire, inspira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte.

« Remus ???? Qua fais-tu là ? » lui demanda-t-elle après s'être remise de son étonnement

« Et bien Mione, je te cherchais ! » fit Remus tout content de l'avoir trouvée

« Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande ?!? Je pensais qu'elle était indétectable si on n'y était pas spécialement invité… » se demandait Hermione

« Je n'y étais pas invité ? » demanda Remus en rigolant

« Non… enfin si… enfin pas spécialement, je n'attendais la visite de personne en fait… »

« C'est pas grave Mione, j'avais compris ! Mais bon… j'ai un outil magique pour te trouver n'importe où dans le château… » dit-il malicieusement avant de sortir une carte de sa cape « Je te présente la carte du Maraudeur Mione… ! » dit-il en lui donnant la carte. Puis remarquant enfin l'air quelque peu triste d'Hermione ; il lui demanda : « Mione ? Que se passe-t-il ? » en lui prenant délicatement le menton pour avoir son visage tournée vers le sien

« Hum… Remus ? Peut-on parler un peu s'il te plait ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux pour que tu sois plus heureuse Mione ! » lui dit-il avec emphase

« Viens, on va s'asseoir là… » lui fit-elle en prenant sa main douce pour le conduire jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où de gros coussins rouges bordeaux étaient posés sur le sol et contre le mur.

Ils s'assirent donc sur ses gros et confortables coussins faisant face à la fenêtre où l'on voyait le vent hurler. Hermione s'assit à la droite de Remus, avec sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son loup-garou préféré. Ainsi, elle pouvait lui parler en sentant son agréable présence et avait pourtant plus facile à lui parler car elle ne devait pas affronter la tristesse qu'il y aurait inévitablement dans ses beaux bleus…

« Mus ? Bon… ce que je dois te dire n'est pas facile mais je veux tout d'abord que tu saches que rien ne pourra changer une réalité : je t'aime profondément. Et sache que si cela avait été possible, j'aurais tout fait pour que tout ce qui va se passer n'arrive pas. Mais la vie est ainsi faite et chacun a ses obligations… » la voix d'Hermione commençait à vaciller lorsqu'elle reprit : « Voilà Remus… hum… je vais devoir repartir d'où je viens… » et sa voix se brisa.

« Mais enfin Mione, ce n'est pas trop grave ! Ce sera dur mais dès qu'on pourra, on se verra ! » répondit Remus en tournant Hermione pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses yeux tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles chocolat d'Hermione, il comprit que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela… Et Hermione enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Remus pour lui cacher sa détresse

« Non Mus… C'est… ce… ce sera… impossible de se voir… impossible pour… »Hermione n'arrivait pas à parler tant sa voix était brisée

Le visage de Remus blêmît, ses poings se crispèrent de frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire, ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses yeux se couvrirent d'un voile brillant.

« Pour toujours, c'est ça Mione ? » demanda-t-il dans une rage contenue de ne pouvoir lutter…

« NON ! » libéra Hermione avec force avant de reprendre : « Qui sait Remus… peut-être que nous nous reverrons dans quelques années… 'dans 20 ans en fait mais ça, je ne peux pas lui dire…'. Qui sait Mus ? Je suis certaine que nos routes se recroiseront un jour, peut-être pas rapidement mais certainement un jour… »

« JE NE VEUX PAS TE RETROUVER DANS 20 ANS MOI ! 'si tu savais comme tu tombes juste Remus…' MOI JE VEUX TE GARDER TOUTE MA VIE !!! » s'énerva Remus en se levant avant de retomber assis, avec les genoux repliés sur lesquels il appuyait son front « C'est pas juste Mione, j'ai besoin de toi… tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça… » il entourait ses jambes avec ses bras pour ne pas montrer ses pleurs

« Remus… » Hermione releva doucement la tête de Remus et lui dit les yeux dans les yeux : « Je te jure sur ma vie que nous nous reverrons un jour !!! En attendant, profitons de la présence de l'autre car je partirai bientôt… »

« Tu as raison Mione ! » Remus se releva alors vivement et fit voltiger Hermione dans ses bras avant de la déposée sur les gros coussins rouges qui étaient par terre avant de la chatouiller… ainsi, ils parlèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs heures, de tout et de rien, juste heureux d'être ensembles…

**Donnez-moi votre avis dans une petite review svp !!!!**


	18. Grandes nouvelles

Coucou !  
Dans ce chapitre, il y a les paroles d'une chanson, celle-ci appartient à Il était une fois et s'intitule « J'ai encore rêvé d'elle ». Tous les droits sont donc bien sûr à eux. 

ANNONCE !!!!! Caral a fait de magnifiques **DESSINS** de cette fic, les liens des dessins sont dans ma bio !  
J'ai écrit ce chapitre au moment où le tsunami a fait rage donc j'ai une petite pensée en publiant.  
Voilà, mon plus long chapitre je crois ! Et l'avant-dernier normalement ! GRANDE NOUVELLE !!!!!!! j'ai décidé que j'allais écrire une suite à cette fic !!!!!!

Merci beaucoup à :  
-virg05 : lol, c'est super sympa; merci ! -Sandra-Chan : ça, ce sera pour le dernier chap et pour la suite !  
-acheqa : je suis désolée de faire pleurer... et un peu fière... lol ta review était super extra méga sympa ! bizoos -Zabou : bah il a pas de chance Remus... lol -Didi : c'est court, c'est clair ! lol voici la suite !  
-Lupini-filae : je suis ignoble alors ?!? ils se retrouveront ! déso de t'avoir fait verser une larme !  
-gribouille : super le pseudo ! lol... moi aussi je suis impatiente ! déso de faire pleurer  
-Vlad Tepes : ça ne restera pas triste !un peu court... j'ai fait plus long pour cette fois !  
-Margot : merci, c'est super sympa ! en effet, je papote svt avec florine sur le forum ou sur msn ! de ce que je la connais, t'as une très chouette baby-sitter ! bizoos margot -Cla.remus02 : merci, voici la suite !  
-Sweety-Witches : heureuse que ça te plaise ! la voici !  
-bubblegum712 : là, je sais pas t'aider... lol

Bonne lecture !  
Bizoos Flogudule

Chapitre 18 : Grandes nouvelles…

La Salle Commune des Gryffondors était calme, trop calme… Lorsque Hermione et Remus pénétrèrent dans ce lieu commun à tous les Gryffondors ; ils s'étonnèrent de ne voir que quelques élèves perdus dans la pièce écrasée par le silence uniquement interrompu par le froissement des pages… Leur entrée toute en rire avait paru réveiller tous les endormis de la salle…

« Remus ? Où ont-ils tous disparus ? Je pensais que Lily voulait faire une fête ce soir… On se croirait dans un monastère ici ! » chuchota Hermione

« Je sais pas du tout Mione, en 7 ans que je suis ici, ça n'a jamais été aussi calme… » répondit Remus

« ENFIN ! VOUS VOILA VOUS DEUX ! » dit la voix de Sirius du haut de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons « On commençait à se demander ce que vous faisiez… » continua-t-il avec une tête plus que suggestive…

« Oh ! Enfin Sirius... » Hermione rougit de cette allusion et finit par se reprendre en lui répondant : « Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Siri… D'ailleurs, comment va Fred ? » demanda-t-elle avec un très (trop) grand sourire

« Ne me parle pas de celle-là Hermione s'il te plait… J'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser d'elle !!! Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un rustre et qu'elle ne me parlerait plus jamais… Tant mieux ! » termina-t-il en rigolant

« Hum Sirius… tu n'oublies pas, par hasard, de préciser qu'elle t'as aussi fichu une baffe ? » demanda James en descendant les escaliers ; ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire tout le monde

« Oui bon, passons ! » dit Sirius avec une certaine envie de changer de sujet « En fait, on vous cherchait vous deux ! Lily a décidé de faire une fiesta ce soir et on va faire ça dans la Salle sur Demande histoire d'être tranquille. Pendant que vous l'arranger, je vais chercher un peu de bierraubeurre… »

Une fois Sirius parti, Lily, Hermione, James, Remus et Peter prirent la direction de la Salle sur Demande…

« James ? Je dois aller en retenue chez McGonagall donc je saurai pas venir ce soir… » dit Peter avant de filer à toutes vitesses

« Pfiou, plus rapide que l'éclair lui » rigola James

« Tu ne parles quand même pas de ton cerveau Potter ? » demanda ironiquement et dédaigneusement Lucius Malefoy qui arrivait d'un couloir sombre

« Que c'est drôle ça Malefoy ! » répondit ironiquement James « Mais que vois-je ? Tu as un nouvel acolyte pour accomplir tes travaux répugnants… Severynouchet… ça faisait longtemps ! » dit-il en apercevant une touffe de cheveux gras derrière Malefoy

« Décidemment, l'air est de plus en plus mauvais ici… ah mais évidemment, c'est normal, il y a 2 sang-de-bourbe ici ! » ricana Malefoy

« Non Malefoy, si l'air est mauvais c'est parce qu'il y a deux Serpentards ici ! Un qui ne connaît pas le shampoing et un au cœur de pierre ! » intervenu Hermione avant de laisser les Serpentards en embarquant à sa suite ses amis.

« Pas mal Mione ! » rigola James avant d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle sur Demande « Bon maintenant, au boulot ! Je vais aller chercher quelques friandises, vous vous occupez de la déco pendant ce temps là ? »

« Oky James ! T'es vraiment sympa de me laisser seul avec 2 jolies filles ! » rigola Remus

Une fois à trois, Remus proposa :  
« Les filles, que pensez-vous d'une déco dans les bordeaux pour rester dans les couleurs de notre Maison ? » les filles ayant acquiescé, il continua : « On pourrait disposer des énormes canapés rouges autour du feu, pendre des grosses tentures rouges et disposer devant la fenêtre un grand buffet ! On peut aussi mettre de gros tapis rouges et plein de ballons dorés au plafond ! Ca vous va ? » demanda-t-il en sachant bien qu'il avait repris une partie de la déco que la pièce avait dans l'après-midi

« Parfait ! Ca va être super chaleureux je pense ! » dit Lily avant d'aller s'affairer dans un coin. La pièce devenant automatiquement ce que voulait la première personne y étant entrée, il n'y avait plus rien d'important à faire.

« Mus ? Tu as oublié les gros coussins par terre… » fit Hermione en rigolant

« Très juste » dit Remus en les faisant apparaître « On peut aller s'y installer maintenant ! »

Remus s'allongea alors en mettant sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione qui était confortablement assise avec un coussin dans le dos

« Tu sais Mione… si tu veux rester plus longtemps… on serait tous heureux… » dit Remus, triste. Si Remus avait connu cette chanson, nul doute qu'il l'aurait chantée à l'instant…

_J'ai encore rêvé d'elle _

_Je rêve aussi _

_Je n'ai rien fait pour ça _

_J'ai mal dormi _

_Elle n'est pas vraiment belle _

_J'ai un peu froid _

_Elle est faite pour moi _

_Réveille-toi... _

_Toute en douceur _

_Juste pour mon coeur _

_Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés _

_Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas _

_Si je savais où la trouver _

_Regarde-moi _

_Donnez moi l'espoir _

_Je suis à toi _

_Prêtez-moi un soir _

_Je t'aime _

_Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi _

_Et demain, enfin je vais me réveiller _

_Je t'attendais, regarde-moi _

_A ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver _

_Ouvre tes bras _

_Donnez moi un soir _

_Je suis à toi _

_Laissez-moi y croire _

_Une vie juste pour toi et moi _

_Et demain matin, tu seras là..._

Hermione ressentait bien les sentiments de Remus mais avait-elle le choix ? Non hélas… Elle devait partir ! Pour elle c'était simple et en même temps tellement difficile pourtant ! Elle allait quitter un Remus de son âge pour retrouver peu de temps après, pour elle, un Remus de 20 ans de plus ! Quels changements ! Il s'était passé de temps choses durant ces vingt ans pour Remus qu'il avait du beaucoup changé… ce serait à elle de lui rendre son insouciance et sa joie d'autrefois… Ce ne serait pas simple mais elle n'était pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien !

Ils étaient tous deux assis, soudés, ils ne parlaient pas mais on les sentait heureux d'être ensemble et leur amour semblait passer de l'un à l'autre par leur simple contact… Ce moment était si doux, si beau… Lily leur avait jeté un coup d'œil discret et avait été très touchée de constater que depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione, Remus avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux. Et c'est dans cette belle atmosphère sereine que déboula Sirius.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avachis vous deux ?!? C'est la fiesta maintenant ! Aidez-moi à disposer tout ça ! » dit-il en montrant trois caisses de bierraubeurre

« Hum… Sirius, tu comptes que nous allons boire tout ça ?!? » demanda Remus

« Je ne pense pas mais il vaut mieux trop que pas assez ! C'est ce que je répond aux profs quand ils me disent que je fais trop de bêtises ! » répondit Sirius avant de s'amuser à péter tous les ballons

« T'es un vrai gosse Sirius ! » rigola Lily avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : « Voilà, nous on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! James… » dit-elle en prenant la main de celui-ci « Comme vous le savez, on va avoir un bébé bientôt… »

« Naaaaaaaan ??? C'est pas vrai ???? » rigola Sirius

Lily pouffa avant de reprendre : « Je suis allée chez un médicomage tout à l'heure et on sait maintenant que le bout'chou est un garçon ! »

« YOUHOOOU ! Je vais en faire un mini-Sirius ! » hurla Sirius

« Pas question ! Pour qu'il se prenne des baffes par des filles tous les jours, non ! » rigola James

« N'oubliez pas les retenues toutes les semaines ! » dit Remus

« Enfin bref, on a décidé de l'appeler Harry ! Et le parrain, on a décidé que ce serait Sirius ! Sirius, s'il te plait, apprends lui tout sur les maraudeurs et sur nos farces mais laisse tomber le chapitre sur les filles ! » continua James, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie

« Merci James ! C'est super sympa ! » remercia Sirius avec un véritable air réjoui sur le visage ; ses yeux noirs pétillaient de joie et Hermione savait que ça devait être un grand bonheur d'avoir une sorte de famille maintenant, après celle qu'il avait du subir pendant son enfance…

« Et pour la marraine… bon, Hermione, on en a déjà parlé à deux… puisqu'il n'est pas possible que tu sois souvent présente pour Harry ; on a pensé, James et moi, que tu pourrais être sa marraine de cœur. Enfin, si je me souviens bien, c'est plutôt toi qui avait eu l'idée ! Donc… tu es d'accord pour être sa marraine de cœur ? Il n'en aura pas d'autre bien sûr et bon, tu es quand même la mieux placée pour être sa marraine… » dit Lily

« Merci vous deux ! Je suis très heureuse ! » dit Hermione avant de sauter au coup de Lily. Elle se détacha alors de son amie pour parler aux autres : « Hum… voilà, vous le savez tous, je ne viens pas d'ici… Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai d'abord eu un peu peur, je ne connaissais personne et je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer… vous avez été super sympa avec moi, vous m'avez tout de suite acceptée dans votre bande et j'ai eu des amis… Grâce à vous, mes blessures ont pu cicatrisées… Hélas, je suis allée voir le professeur Dumbledore et bon… » Hermione eut un peu de mal à continuer mais reprit finalement, les yeux brillants de larmes : « et il m'a dit que je devais repartir… » Une larme, unique, brillante coula doucement sur sa joue « repartir demain… et sans doute ne pas revenir avant longtemps… »

Après ses paroles, Hermione regarda les expressions de ses amis… Remus avait l'air triste mais bien sûr résigné ; le visage de Lily montrait qu'elle était fragilisée par cette mauvaise nouvelle ; James paraissait ébranlée et Sirius très étonné… Tous, ils étaient ses amis et se demandaient pourquoi devait-elle déjà partir…

Depuis qu'Hermione avait parlé, un silence étonné planait dans la Salle sur Demande ; personne ne savait quoi faire, quoi dire. Que répondre à ce genre de déclaration ? Montrer sa tristesse ? Faire semblant d'être heureux ? Faire la fête ? Se consoler les uns les autres ?

Hermione se rendit compte que le silence était tendu et décida de décrisper l'atmosphère :  
« Mais pour l'instant, je suis là ! On a tous organisé une fête ; Lily et James seront bientôt parents alors qu'attendez-vous ? Faisons la fiesta ! »

Par cette simple phrase, Hermione avait réussi à décrisper l'atmosphère et tous se détendirent. Sirius commença à lancer des ballons sur Remus, Hermione, Lily et James ; ce qui provoqua une bataille de ballons générale ! Sirius avait lancé un sort pour les remplir à moitié d'eau ; ce ne fut sans doute pas sa meilleure idée puisque après avoir pris plusieurs ballons dans la figure ; James, Lily, Hermione et Remus lui lancèrent beaucoup de ballons et Sirius eut l'occasion de reprendre une douche… Ils rirent tous en voyant Sirius se relever avec ses cheveux tombants comme un rideau devant ses yeux et ses vêtements pendant comme des loques ! Sirius faisait tellement attention à son allure en temps normal…

A cinq, ils passèrent une excellente soirée où chacun essaya de chasser les idées noires quand elles arrivaient ; cela du bien réussir puisque tous gardèrent la sourire pendant la fête…

Ce ne fut qu'après la fête que chacun laissa ses émotions paraître sur son visage… Une fois James, Lily et Sirius partis ; Hermione et Remus se calèrent dans les coussins pour vivre ensemble ces derniers moments ensemble ; sans penser au lendemain…

Remus lui, ne savait rien du futur ; Hermione lui assurait qu'ils se reverraient mais comme pouvait-elle le savoir ??? Pour Hermione, c'était différent ; normalement, elle devait revoir Remus très vite mais ce n'était pas certain… Si Remus avait un accident et perdait la vie au moment où elle revenait, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais donc le voyage n'était pas sans risque pour elle… Pourtant, son choix était fait !

Reviews SVP ! Ca encourage l'auteur et ça fait tellement plaisir !


	19. On se retrouvera

**Coucou ! **

**Et bien voici en fait, l'avant-dernier chapitre (ne pas tuer l'auteur qui dit ça à chaque fois ! lol). Bah oui, ce chapitre étant déjà beaucoup plus long que d'habitude et puis, je préférais faire cela ainsi ; il reste encore un chapitre (qui sera sans doute assez court d'ailleurs !) **

**Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous !  
Ah oui, j'oubliais, les deux chansons présentes dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Francis Lalanne, il s'agit de « Reste avec moi » et de « Pense à moi comme je t'aime » ! **

**Merci beaucoup à :  
-lapieuvredudesert : que veux-tu... fred est un peu... spéciale... lol **

**-Zabou : merci bcp ! voici la suite !  
-bubblegum712 : peut-être est-ce une overdose de fics ? lol **

**-draymione : la voici ! lol **

**-Cricri : BON ANNIF ! merci bcp pour tous tes encouragements et d'être toi ! je t'adore !  
-Edwige : j'espère aussi ! lol **

**-shadow : j'espère que tu es encore vivante alors... lol merci bcp pour cette super review **

**-Kyana Lupin : comment pourrasi-je ne pas te pardonner avec une review aussi sympa ? lol bizoos **

**-Sweety-Witches : merci, le voici !  
-Lupini-filae : nooon... lol merci bcp ! bisous **

**-virg05 : promis, je ferai une suite ! merci bcp **

**-Abelforth : merci bcp bcp (rougis) c'est super sympa ! il marche bien ton site ?  
-Namie : si gentiment demandé, je ne refuse pas ! lol **

**Bisous **

**Bonne lecture **

**Flogudule**

Chapitre 19 : On se retrouvera

_Chère Miss Granger,  
Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la potion pour votre retour est prête et que plus rien donc, ne s'oppose à votre retour ; qui en attristera beaucoup mais nécessaire.  
Je vous attends dans mon bureau ce soir à 21h… Le mot de passe est « Carpe Diem » ;  
A. Dumbledore_

Hermione replia le parchemin et donna un bout de pain au hibou de l'école qui repartit immédiatement après. Elle avait du mal à analyser ses sentiments : elle était étonnée sans pourtant vraiment l'être puisqu'elle savait que ce parchemin arriverait aujourd'hui ; elle était triste de devoir repartir, de retrouver une époque où elle devrait aider Remus à retrouver le sourire, en serait-elle seulement capable ? se demandait-elle… En fait, elle venait simplement de recevoir un coup qui avait brisé son cœur en miettes : elle partirait ce soir, tous ses espoir où il y aurait eu un problème avec la potion ou quoi que ce soit venaient d'être réduits à néant.

Elle était toujours ainsi, plongée dans ses méditations, des larmes silencieuses ruisselant sur ses joues ; pareille à une statue inébranlable que le temps ne saurait user ; quand Remus la retrouva.

Quand il la vit, c'est d'ailleurs exactement à cela qu'il pense : une statue inaltérable… Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Hermione ait raison quand elle lui disait qu'ils se reverraient ; si elle avait en effet raison, il était certain que, qu'il la revoit dans 6 mois, 3 ans, 10 ans ou même 50 ans ; elle n'aurait pas changer. Elle resterait toute sa vie une jeune femme belle, réfléchie, passionnée, obstinée ; elle mordrait toujours la vie à pleines dents avec son cœur qui serait certainement parfois en conflit avec sa tête…

Remus alla alors s'asseoir près d'Hermione ; dans la même position qu'elle : les jambes repliées avec le menton sur les genoux et il lui chanta cet air, il ne savait pas d'où il venait mais il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait exactement en cet instant…

_Mais si tu pars moi je suis plus rien _

_C'est tout mon cour que tu retiens _

_Dans ton corps qui veut plus s'ouvrir _

_Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça _

_J'suis comme un vieux si tu t'en vas _

_Qui n'a plus rien à découvrir _

_Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, quand même _

_Reste avec moi, je t'aime _

_Reste avec mon amour, fais-moi demi-tour _

_Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, mon ange _

_Et que plus rien ne change _

_Jusqu'à la fin des jours, fais-moi demi-tour _

En entendant ceci, Hermione ne put empêcher une larme, une unique larme, de tomber sur la main de Remus. Ce qu'il disait était merveilleux mais ne rendait hélas que la situation plus difficile… Elle décida alors de l'emmener faire un tour dans le parc ; il était si beau à cette époque, elle saurait bien trouver les mots pour lui donner un peu de joie au milieu de tant de fleurs épanouies…

« Viens Remus… » lui demanda-t-elle en le tirant par la main pour le relever ; Remus ne savait pas où il allait mais quelle importance, il lui faisait confiance ! Hermione lui dit un sourire forcé et il comprit le message : Profiter du moment sans penser à après !

« On fait la course, le premier arrivé au lac ! » hurla-t-elle en partant en courant ; ils allaient s'amuser !

Avant même que Remus comprenne ce qu'Hermione avait crié, elle était déjà sortie de la pièce et avait déjà parcouru une bonne partie du couloir mais il ne doutait pas de pouvoir la rattraper sans problème ; étant un loup-garou, il était extrêmement rapide !

Mais Hermione avait très fort l'esprit de compétition et elle comptait bien lui mettre quelques obstacles pour le ralentir ! Elle hurla à James, en passant devant lui, de retenir quelques secondes Remus pour soi-disant lui dire quelque chose de très important ; elle venait dépasser James de 10 mètres quand elle les entendit :

« REMUUUUUUS ! » hurla James, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ralentir Remus jusqu'à James

« Quoi James ? Parce que là, je fais une course… » répondit Remus un peu embêté de devoir remballer son meilleur ami et en plus, de perdre du temps

« Et bien voilà Lunard… tu sais que tu es un des mes meilleurs amis hein ? »

« Oui, oui Cornedrue mais qu'y-a-t-il ? » s'impatienta Remus

« Hum ; ce que je dois te dire n'est pas facile mais bon, voilà… » James s'arrêta de parler durant quelques secondes puis termina : « Et bien rien, Hermione m'avait demandé de t'arrêter quelques secondes ! » et il commença à rigoler

Remus poussa un grognement de frustration et fichu le camp pour rattraper son retard après avoir dit à James, moitié plaisantant, moitié sérieux, que décidemment, il était sympa comme ami !

La course recommença et Hermione, pour le ralentir, fonça, ouvrit la Grande Porte et la referma au nez de Remus qui dut se reculer, la tirer et ensuite seulement, la passer. Il restait à Hermione une dizaine de mètres pour atteindre le lac et donc gagner quand Remus fit un énorme bond et se jeta sur elle ! Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en riant et Remus posa ensuite ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il l'embrasse an lui murmurant à l'oreille, en riant : « Miss Granger, je ne vous connaissais pas tricheuse et briseuse d'amitié… » tout en commençant à la chatouiller ! Hermione hurlait de rire et essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte chatouilleuse de son loup-garou préféré mais rien à faire : ses bras l'emprisonnaient…

Dumbledore, en observant le parc, fut heureux de les voir si amusés, si heureux d'être ensemble… Il pensa qu'ils avaient bien raison : l'avenir ne serait pas rose pour eux…. Ni pour personne d'ailleurs, avec le règne de Voldemort ; les fous rires étaient devenus plus rares dans le monde des Sorciers…

Après avoir repris leur souffle, chacun affalé sur l'herbe à côté de l'autre ; ils étaient sereins envers l'avenir ; quoi qu'il leur réserve, ils savaient qu'il se retrouveraient ; ils le pressentaient !

Le couple vit bientôt leurs amis arriver, avec un énorme panier pique-nique sous les bras.  
« On s'est dit que puisqu'il faisait beau, ce serait chouette de pique-niquer tous ensemble dans le parc alors on est allé dans les cuisines chercher à manger ! Il y a juste Peter qui n'a pas su venir, encore une retenue… » raconta Lily dont le ventre commençait tout doucement à s'arrondire.

Ils s'assirent tous sur une très grande nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs et Sirius commença à tout déballer en faisant l'inventaire :  
« Alors, il y a : des bonbons au citron, des tartes à la mélasse, du poulet froid, du bacon, du saucisson, du pain, du fromage, du gâteau et euh… c'est tout ! » termina-t-il en cachant plus ou moins discrètement quelque chose derrière lui avec un grand sourire

« James… je pense que notre cher ami Patmol refuse de partager avec nous les bouteilles de bierraubeurre qu'il est allé chercher à Pré-au-Lard… je propose, comme punition, de lui faire goûter l'eau du lac… T'es d'accord ? » demanda Remus

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius fut traîné par les pieds vers le lac par ses meilleurs amis ; il eut beau supplier les deux filles, elles rigolèrent mais ne firent pas un geste et Sirius prit un bain dans le lac ! Ils rirent tous en le voyant sortir du lac, dégoulinant d'eau ! Entre amis, ils passèrent un excellent après-midi, tout en rigolade…

Vers 17h, le temps commença à se refroidir et ils rentrèrent tous, James et Lily pour aller dans la Salle Commune ; Sirius alla traîner du côté des Serdaigles, il avait, disait-il, une conquête à faire et Hermione et Remus partirent pour la Salle sur Demande…

L'ambiance était romantique, la pluie commençait tout doucement à taper sur les carreaux, de petites bougies flottaient dans la Salle sur Demande et un feu flambait en grésillant dans la cheminée… Hermione et Remus se blottirent sur les gros coussins rouges qui étaient posés près de la cheminée et ils réfléchirent, chacun de leur côté mais pourtant à la même chose : se reverraient-ils vraiment !

Lorsque Remus formula sa crainte à voix haute, Hermione répondit en chantant :

_Promets moi si tu me survis _

_D'être plus fort que jamais _

_Je serais toujours dans ta vie _

_Près de toi, je te promets _

_Et si la mort me programme _

_Sur son grand ordinateur _

_De ne pas en faire un drame _

_De ne pas en avoir peur _

_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit _

_L'amour est plus fort que tout _

_Ni l'enfer ni le paradis _

_Ne se mettront entre nous _

_Et si la mort me programme _

_Sur son grand ordinateur _

_Elle ne prendra que mon âme _

_Mais elle n'aura pas mon cour _

_Pense à moi, comme je t'aime _

_Et tu me délivreras _

_Tu briseras l'anathème _

_Qui me tiens loin de tes bras _

_Pense à moi, comme je t'aime _

_Rien ne nous séparera _

_Même pas les chrysanthèmes _

_Tu verras, on se retrouvera _

_On se retrouvera _

_On se retrouvera... _

Rassuré, Remus resserra encore un peu son étreinte autour d'Hermione et ils se chuchotèrent des promesses d'amour à l'oreille ; comme si ils étaient seuls au monde…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Remus s'était assoupi en même temps qu'Hermione alors qu'ils se parlaient au coin du feu et pour le moment, Hermione le regardait dormir sur les coussins épais alors qu'elle s'est délicatement sortie des bras de Remus pour écrire quelques mots…

Elle prit sa plume et une feuille de parchemin ; elle laissa sa plume suspendue en l'air, pour trouver les meilleurs mots à noter… Elle regarda Remus, réfléchit durant quelques secondes, le contempla à nouveau puis se décida pour ces mots :  
« Rendez-vous dans vingt ans… Attends-moi… Je t'aime »

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas le droit de donner de date mais c'était déjà tellement dur pour lui et elle se disait que sa peine serait plus légère si il avait une idée de temps…

Elle plia alors le parchemin, écrivit soigneusement « Remus » dessus et la mit dans la poche de la veste de celui-ci. Il découvrirait son mot le soir, quand elle serait partie… Une fois tout ceci fait, elle le réveilla doucement pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'elle parte…

A ces mots, les beaux yeux dorés de Remus parurent ternis d'un voile, tout comme ceux d'Hermione…

« Je vais aller dire au revoir à James, Lily, Harry, Sirius et Peter… tu viens avec moi Mus ? » demanda Hermione les yeux suppliants. Elle n'avait pas envie de surmonter ce genre d'épreuves seule.

« Bien sûr Mione ! »

Remus, qui était alors aussi debout, lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle s'approche de lui ; il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa ; d'un baiser où tout son amour transparaissait ; il était doux, long et en même tant passionné… Hermione était accrochée à Remus, pleine de confiance ; si elle n'avait pas été une jeune femme aussi intelligente, elle serait sûrement partie avec lui pour ne pas affronter son destin… mais Hermione était intelligente et se détacha donc à regret de Remus qui lui dit :

« Je t'aimerai toute ma vie Mione, ne l'oublie jamais… Je serai là toute ma vie pour toi… » lui dit-il, ses yeux ambrés plongés dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione.

« Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur Mus et je te promets, que le jour où l'on se retrouvera, on ne se quittera plus jamais… » répondit Hermione, ses yeux scintillants d'émotion…

Et ils partirent en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour qu'Hermione puisse faire ses adieux… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, il n'y avait que James, Lily et Sirius qui étaient installés ; ils avaient l'air désorientés et avaient un paquet posé au milieu d'eux.

En les voyant entrer, Lily s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit le paquet en lui disant :  
« Tiens, en souvenir de tous ces moments formidables qu'on a passés ensemble… »

Hermione ouvrit alors le paquet pour découvrir un album photo où, sur les quatre premières pages, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus lui avait écrit un mot et ensuite, il y avait des dizaines de photos qui les représentaient tout au cours des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble

Hermione prit alors Lily dans ses bras et lui dit :  
« Merci Lily, merci d'avoir été la première meilleure amie que j'ai eue ; occupe-toi bien d'Harry, je t'en supplie… Je suis certaine qu'il sera magnifique et qu'il vous ressemblera beaucoup… Tu me manqueras Lily… »

Elle alla ensuite dans les bras de James pour lui glisser à l'oreille :  
« Tu seras un papa formidable James, aussi dévoué que tu l'as été en tant qu'ami… »

Elle se tourna enfin vers Sirius pour lui dire, dans les bras :  
« Tu es vraiment un garçon hors du commun Sirius et si plus tard, tu traverses de mauvais moments, rappelle-toi toujours qu'il existe dans ce monde une personne qui sera toujours là pour toi… »

Ne voulant pas prolonger les adieux, elle les embrassa tous une fois et partit, accompagnée de Remus ; maintenant, elle allait affronter son destin, coûte que coûte !

C'est ainsi que, accompagnée par celui qui la soutiendrait toujours, Hermione partit chercher cette potion si importante mais si peu désirée, chez le directeur…

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille, sans bien la voir à cause de ses yeux voilés par les larmes, elle lui dit le mot de passe : « Carpe diem » et se rendit compte que le directeur n'avait sûrement pas choisi celui-ci au hasard… Elle passa alors discrètement ses doigts devant ses yeux et ses joues pour qu'on n'y voit plus de larmes, ni le directeur ni, surtout, Remus !

En se laissant monter par les escaliers, elle serra très fort la main de Remus pour se donner du courage ; il le comprit bien et lui dit quelques mots apaisants. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau, elle se sentait très « Gryffondor » : elle avait quelque chose de difficile à faire ! Et bien, elle le ferait, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte !

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Lupin ; entrez je vous prie » avant même qu'il ait toqué, Dumbledore les invitait déjà à rentrer !

Ils entrèrent donc tous les deux et virent le professeur Dumbledore, assis à son bureau et les lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur des yeux qui paraissaient songeurs…

« Bonjour vous deux ! Bien hum… voilà, Miss Granger, vous savez ce qui va se passer, je ne pense pas avoir à vous l'expliquer ; je suis certain que vous vous êtes déjà documenté à ce sujet… » Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent d'amusement « Miss Granger, il vous suffira de boire une gorgée de cette potion » Dumbledore désigna un petit flacon rouge posé sur son bureau « Je dois aller voir le professeur Rapaz ; je vous confie mon bureau ; ce fut un très grand plaisir de vous connaître Miss ! A bientôt peut-être… »

Lorsque, discrètement, le professeur Dumbledore eut quitté son bureau ; le couple put parlé à l'aise… Tous les deux avaient les yeux brouillés de larmes et pourtant ; chacun affichait un sourire forcé, tremblotant. N'y résistant plus, ils se jetèrent des les bras l'un de l'autre ; Hermione avait accroché ses bras autour du cou de Remus comme si elle voulait ne jamais s'en détacher tandis que Remus la serrait à la taille, désespérément… Hermione avait niché sa tête dans le cou de Remus et laissait maintenant ses larmes couler…

Elle se retourna après quelques secondes pour attraper le flacon mais avant d'en boire une gorgée, elle regarda Remus avec des yeux pleins de larmes, où on lisait toute sa peine et son désespoir et lui dit :

« Je t'aime Remus ; tant que je ne te retrouverai pas, il y aura un manque dans le cœur » après lui avoir dit ceci, Hermione but une gorgée de la potion et la déposa sur le bureau.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Mione… » lui répondit Remus avant de l'embrasser…

Les lèvres d'Hermione avaient un léger goût de larmes et ses bras étaient toujours accroché dans le cou de Remus quand il parût à Remus qu'Hermione perdait de sa matière, il sentait moins ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses bras paraissaient être faits de fumée. Et ainsi, peu à peu, Hermione s'évapora entre les bras de Remus pour retrouver sa véritable époque… en espérant l'y retrouver là-bas…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Donnez moi vos impressions dans une review svp ! Merci !


	20. Où es tu ?

Coucou ! 

Voici le dernier chapitre donc… **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic** !

La suite de cette fic s'appellera « Rééducation au bonheur »… **Si vous souhaitez que je vous prévienne lorsque je posterai le premier chapitre, donnez-moi votre adresse email dans une review !**

J'ai aussi écrit deux poèmes; allez voir dans mon profil !

Merci beaucoup à :  
-Kyana HLD : merci bcp ! moi aussi j'adore Mumus ! lol gros bisous !  
-Zabou : waouw ! quel beau compliment ! merci ! ah, par rapport à ta review pour mon deuxième poème "Les rêves peuvent-ils devenir réalité ?" c'est en effet de hermione qu'on parle ! je le dis juste avant le début et à un moment, Harry dit "je ne veux plus d'une meilleure amie" ! ; )  
-shadow : rougis merci, c'est trop gentil ! j'espère que j'ai mise la suite et fin assez vite ! bizoos !  
-Nathalie : après avoir lu une telle review, j'ai l'impression que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur... enfin, merci bcp pour tous tes encouragements ! Tu es vraiment une fille et amie formidable ! je t'adore ! Gros bisous !  
-bubblegum712 : et oui... c'est le dernier chapitre... enfin, il y aura une suite mais ce sera quand même une fic séparée !  
-Sweety-Wicthes : merci ! il s'en souviendra dès qu'il la verra, heureusement !  
-stephanie : comme hermione n'a rien fait qui puisse changer le futur, non, le futur n'a pas changé !

lapieuvredudesert : bah la voici ! lol

lupini-filae : wouaw ! tu me suis dépuis le début et ça me fait super plaisir ! tu peux pas savoir à quel point... merci pour toutes ces reviews fantastiques ! après avoir reçu celle-ci, j'avais super envie d'écrire la suite ! Sinon, oui je suis sur le forum Ancalimea, sous le même pseudo ! Envoies moi y un mp, comme ça on saura qui est l'autre dans le forum ! lol

amanda : à ton avis, leur amour survivra-t-il aux années ? lol voici la suite avec la réponse !  
-Emilie : je suis super heureuse que ça t'ait plu !  
-marie-anne : merci bcp ! quel compliment ! j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci ! bisous

Cla.Remus02 : j'espère que ton clavier n'est pas trop inondé lol merci bcp pour cette review ! Il y aura en effet une autre fic qui sera la suite "rééducation au bonheur" !

virg05 : merci bcp ! la voici donc !  
-nora : ici, c'est la fin ! même si il y aura une autre fic qui sera la suite !  
-Abelforth : bon, je vais t'avouer qqch; c'est grâce à ta review que j'ai commencé à écrire ce chap ! moi non plus mais bon... je me console en me disant qu'il y aura une suite ! merci bcp pour toutes tes reviews super, encourageantes et qui m'ont à chaque fois fait rougir !

Bonne lecture

Gros bisous

Flogudule

Chapitre 20 : Où es-tu ?

Hermione sentait encore le doux contact du baiser de Remus sur ses lèvres… alors que ce baiser s'était passé il y a 20 ans…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était debout dans le bureau de Dumbledore… mais à son époque hélas… Elle y serait pour toujours. Elle avait perdu son Remus de 17 ans mais elle espérait bien retrouver celui de 37 ans…

En pensant à cela, elle eut honte de l'avoir fait souffrir tant d'années… L'accepterait-il encore, malgré qu'elle l'ait abandonné durant 20 ans ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et prit une décision : quelque soit la réaction de Remus lorsqu'il la verrait ; elle le retrouverait et lui dirait ses sentiments ! Elle ne voulait pas, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas osé le retrouver, se poser des questions toute sa vie…

Hermione se regarda… Physiquement, elle n'avait pas changé depuis son départ de son époque mais à l'intérieur… Elle avait l'impression de s'être transformée dans le passé… Elle avait quitté cette époque en étant déchirée par la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis ; son cœur était en miette et son moral à zéro… Grâce à ce merveilleux voyage dans le temps ; son cœur serait pour toujours illuminé par cette sublime histoire d'amour qu'elle avait vécu… et qu'elle continuerait à vivre, elle l'espérait bien !

Mais… pour qu'il continue, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Remus… Mais où le trouver ?  
Hermione se souvenut alors qu'avec Remus, ils aimaient aller être ensemble dans la petite clairière, dans la Forêt Interdite… Qui sait, peut-être pouvait-elle espérer…

Hermione sortit en trombe du bureau de Dumbledore et descendit les escaliers en courant ; elle passa devant le professeur McGonagall qui s'étonna beaucoup de voir Hermione Granger, cette élève si douée, courir dans les couloirs… Mais elle le fut encore plus quand elle vut qu'Hermione paraissait… heureuse, enthousiaste et pressée même… Le professeur McGonagall l'avait encore vu la veille, désespérée. Mais en voyant Hermione dans cet état ; l'étonnement passé, le professeur McGonagall se réjouit d'enfin revoir le sourire qui avait tant tardé à revenir sur le visage de sa meilleure élève.

Hermione courrait, courrait, elle ne sentait pas la fatigue tellement elle était emportée par la peur, la peur et le joie en même temps ; ce sentiment lui donnait des ailes ! Hermione venait de franchir les deux grandes portes d'entrée de Poudlard et courrait maintenant sur la pelouse du parc… De loin, elle vit Neville qui travaillait dans une des serres et le simple fait de revoir un de ses amis de son époque lui insuffla de l'optimisme… Hermione était sûre que c'était un signe, elle reverrait Remus !

Elle pénétra alors dans la Forêt Interdite et chercha son chemin : personne n'avait dû aller à leur clairière depuis 20 ans pour que le chemin disparaisse tant devant les mauvaises herbes… Personne ? Hermione espérait quand même un peu qu'un beau loup-garou y était quand même venu quelques fois… Au fond de son cœur, elle sentait que si Remus n'était pas dans la clairière, il ne serait pas à Poudlard…

Son cœur se serra quand elle commença à marcher à travers les buissons pour retrouver leur clairière…

Des souvenirs lui revenaient en masse alors qu'elle cherchait cette clairière tant espérée…

IIIIIII FLASH-BACK IIIIiIII

« Mais si ma Mione, je t'apprécie moi. Depuis que tu es là, je… je… enfin… jesuisbienquandtueslà »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« J'ai dit que… je suis bien quand tu es là parce que… enfin… tu me plais ma Mione » lâcha Remus dans un murmure

« Ta Mione… ? »

« Oh, pardonne moi, je le savais, j'aurais pas du te le dire… mais… quand je te vois, je fond »

IIIIII FIN DU FLASH-BACK IIIIII

En repensant à cette scène où Remus était tellement mal à l'aise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Elle retrouvait bien là Remus mais en même temps… Elle trouvait qu'il avait changé entre le moment où il s'était déclaré et leur séparation… Il avait pris de l'assurance tout en restant assez discret sur ses sentiments… Il n'hésitait jamais à lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais… il ne le hurlait pas aux autres ; Hermione avait l'impression que Remus avait un peu envie de préserver leur amour dans un cocon que peu de gens connaîtrait…

Un cocon… c'est l'impression qu'avait Hermione en pensant à toute cette 'parenthèse' dans le passé… Elle avait passé quelques temps là-bas et elle ne l'oublierait jamais… C'était un petit cocon de tendresse et de joie, sans soucis, dans sa vie…

Une larme coula, unique, sur la joue d'Hermione… Elle venait de quitter des amis formidables et un ange à qui appartenait son cœur sans être sûre de retrouver quelque chose ici…

Hermione apercevait maintenant la clairière, elle était nimbée de soleil… Tout était calme alors qu'Hermione marchait toujours ; pas un oiseau ne chantait, le soleil brillait sans se soucier ce cette larme sur la joue d'Hermione, cette larme qui avait succédé à celle de tout à l'heure, cette larme de désespoir…

Hermione ne voyait personne dans la clairière… Remus… Il n'était pas là… 'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ?' Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à cette certitude : Il ne l'avait pas attendue…

Deux larmes tracèrent alors des sillons sur les joues d'Hermione… Elle avait été ridicule, puérile…

Cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, c'était une promesse d'adolescents… Que Remus avait dû oublier depuis longtemps… Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le banc qu'ils aimaient tant… Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus que ça, des souvenirs… 'Franchement Hermione, tu es plus intelligente d'habitude ; comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant qu'une promesse faite entre deux adolescentes pouvaient durer 20 ans… Pff… Tu es pitoyable ma chère…' Ce sont ces pensées-là qui se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione…

Elle était seule, jeune femme à nouveau détruite dont les cheveux bruns encadraient une mine défaite où les yeux se perdaient dans une vague de tristesse… Cela formait un tel contraste avec la clairière… Le temps était magnifique et Hermione désemparée... Déjà, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait faire à présent, sans amis, sans amour…. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à vivre ?

Toute à son désarroi, elle n'entendit pas les légers craquements devant elle et son regard, tourné vers le sol, ni vit pas qu'une personne approchait…

« Mione ? » demanda une voix douce, juste devant elle

Hermione leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Serait-ce possible que…

« Remus, tu ne m'as oubliée ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix émue

Remus s'accroupit devant Hermione et prit son visage entre ses deux mains ; ses pouces caressant doucement ses joues tout en effaçant ces larmes qui n'avaient plus de raison d'être…

Hermione esquissa un sourire et Remus, la voyant si belle après une peine aussi grande, telle un fleur éclosant après l'hiver, ne put résister et approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et, fermant les yeux, embrassa celle qui lui avait tant manqué durant 20 ans… Ce manque avait été diffus, il ne savait pas exactement qui lui manquait mais, en revoyant Hermione dans la clairière, il avait compris que ce manque qu'il avait, c'était la moitié de son cœur et que cette moitié, c'était Hermione qui la posséderait toujours…

Hermione se leva alors, entraînant avec elle Remus. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et, rompant le baiser, recula un peu sa tête pour regarder ce Remus qu'elle connaissait sans vraiment le connaître… Ce Remus-ci avait changé sans elle, de terribles douleurs l'avaient marqué et physiquement, il avait vieilli… Ses beaux yeux miels étaient assombris par une tristesse constante… Pourtant, Hermione l'aimait autant ce Remus, elle savait que quelque part en Remus, il y avait toujours le Remus heureux qu'elle avait connu… Il fallait juste l'aider à retrouver ce bonheur… Dans ses bras, elle se sentait complète, totalement heureuse. Leur différence d'âge n'avait aucune importance ; ils s'aimaient depuis 20 ans…

Remus embrassa à nouveau Hermione qui rit de bonheur et il lui dit :

« Tu as le gouvernail de mon cœur pour l'éternité… Je t'aime Mione… » lui avoua Remus en lui volant encore un baiser

« Chaque seconde près de toi me persuade que le paradis est sur Terre ; sans toi, mon cœur cherche sa moitié…Je t'aime et je t'aimerai à travers les époques Remus… » dit Hermione avant d'embrasser celui chez qui son cœur était logé… Leurs yeux brillaient, ils étaient heureux, leurs cœurs s'étaient unis… Pour toujours…

C'est ça l'Amour !

FIN !

Voilà… j'espère que cette fic vous a plu !  
Reviews please !

**Pour tous ceux qui souhaiteraient que je les prévienne lorsque je posterai la suite de cette fic, laissez-moi votre email dans une review ! Le titre sera : « Rééducation au bonheur » !**

**Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic! C'est grâce à vous que cette fic est ce qu'elle est !**


End file.
